The Battle of Alternate Dimensions
by Tamie123
Summary: Timmy and his friends meets a mysterious but familar person at the video arcade who decides to join them. Meanwhile the villains from Dimmsdale and Retroville join forces and sends the heroes to another dimension. FOP/JN/Mario crossover On Hiatus
1. A New Friend

The Battle Between Two Forces

**Chapter 1:** A New Friend

**Disclaimer:** This is a Fairly Odd Parent I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Jimmy Neutron. Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Butch Hartman and Jimmy Neutron belongs to John A. Davis and are the property of Nickelodeon.

**A/N:** I am writing a fanfic about this because I am not pleased with how Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 ended and the fact that they did not make another Power Hour.

In Dimmsdale

Timmy's alert clock ring.

"It is time for you to go to school sport," Wanda said.

"Yes you don't want to miss out on your lessons," Cosmo said.

Poof giggled and shaking his raddled.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever," Timmy muttered. "Man I hate school."

Timmy went to get dress and brush his teeth and went down to eat breakfast.

"Good morning son," Timmy dad spoke.

"Good morning Timmy," Timmy mom said. "We are having oatmeal for breakfast." She then put the bowl of oatmeal on the table.

"Yuck I hate oatmeal," Timmy stated and pushed it aside.

"You will eat what I give you or no pancakes this weekend," Timmy mom said.

"Owe," Timmy groaned.

Timmy then ate the oatmeal and began to gag.

"_Man this stuff is nasty,"_ Timmy thought.

Timmy then whispered Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof who were disguised as napkins "I wish the oatmeal was gone."

He put the spoon to his mouth and pretended to eat it.

The fairies poof the oatmeal away and all that was left was an empty ball.

"Look I finish my breakfast it is time for school," Timmy said and put the bowl in the sink.

"Have a nice day Timmy," Timmy's parents told him and then he headed towards the bus stop.

Elsewhere in Dimmsdale

Trixie woke up and let out a yawn.

"_Well I better call my maids so they can dress me for school,"_ Trixie thought.

Trixie press a button which buzz and alert the maid to dress her.

She went down stairs to eat a deluxe breakfast consist of pancakes, bacon, eggs, grits, sausage, etc.

She greeted her dad by saying "Good morning father."

"Good morning Trixie did you sleep good last night," Mr. Tang asked.

"It was good as ever," Trixie responded.

The breakfast was too much for Trixie so she asked the waitress. "I would like to save this for later."

"Of course Miss Tang," the waitress took the plate.

"All right I am about to go to school I hope you have a nice day father," Trixie told him.

"Good day to you my daughter," Mr. Tang said.

With that said Trixie left to go to the bus stop carrying her bag pack.

Trixie waited there and when the bus came she walked up the bus step and making a little cough as a cue for the bus driver to speak.

"Lady's and gentleman welcome the lovely and fabulous Trixie Tang," the bus driver announced.

The children shouted repeated, "We are not worthy."

"Hello Trixie," Tad and Chad said.

"Hello popular boys Tad and Chad," Trixie spoked.

"Hello Trixie," Veronica told her.

"Hello Veronica," Trixie spoked.

Timmy no not to speak because Trixie at the moment because he will get an 'hello empty bus seat'.

"Hello," a child said.

"Hello empty bus seat," Trixie said.

"Hello," another child said.

"Hello other empty bus seat," Trixie said.

Some people where whispering bad thing about Trixie.

Trixie sat down in her seat, which was in the back of the bus. Trixie did not show somewhat guilty of what she said. She knew if she did not stay popular then she would get fewer privileges.

When the bus arrived at the school Trixie went to join the other popular kids.

"So Trixie do you have any plans to today may be we can go to the mall after school," Veronica suggested.

"I afraid not I will be busy today, but we can go tomorrow." Trixie answered. She was thinking about going to the video arcade, but did not let the other popular kids no that as well as other activities that she do undercover.

"You stay busy a lot what is going on with you?" Tad questioned.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Trixie stated.

"Do you think she is lying Tad?" Chad asked him in a whispered.

"We will just have to find out for ourselves. I think she is hiding something from us, and do not want us to know about it," Tad whispered back.

"We should be on our way to class we do not want to be late," Veronica told them.

In Mr. Crockers' class

So class we are going to talk about the existed of FAIRY GOD PARENTS," Crocker shouted again.

"_Hear goes Crocker at it again and he has yet to prove that I have Fairy God Parents,"_ Timmy thought.

I suspect that Timmy Turner hear has a secret he is hiding from the world and I think that it is FAIRY GOD PARENTS," Crocker shouted and jump again.

The class looked at him like he was crazy.

All right class I am going to present each of you with your daily F's," Crocker told them and threw the F's at the class.

A.J. spoke up. "Mr. Crocker may I ask you why do you do this to us and especially me since I am the smartest kid in class."

"That simply it is none of your business so be quiet about I give you detention," Crocker said.

"Yes sir," A.J. said as he shivered in fear.

"Now class time for a pop quiz," Crocker said amusedly.

"Aw," the class groaned.

After class Timmy saw Trixie and Veronica standing at the locker.

"Hey Trixie do you want to go out on a date just you and me," Timmy said.

"Will you excuse us for a second Veronica," Trixie told her.

Veronica nodded feeling enraged in her mind and thought _"Why was I not the one that Timmy asked out on a date?"_

Trixie led Timmy to outside in remote area.

"Timmy I would go on a date with you, but I am afraid I will be busy this afternoon, yes that's it." Trixie said.

Little did Trixie know Timmy and Timantha was the same person.

Timmy whispered to Cosmo, Wanda, Poof who where disguised as notebooks and asked. "Guys I wish I could read Trixie's thoughts."

Timmy read Trixie's thought. "Although I am really going to the Dimmsdale Video Arcade."

"Well I going to meet up with my friends later Trixie," Timmy said.

"Bye Timmy," Trixie said and return to Veronica.

"So what where you talking him about," Veronica asked not saying his name in front of Trixie and hiding the fact that she has a crush on him.

"Oh I just told him that he was low class and not worthy of my present," Trixie lied.

"Right," Veronica said eyeing Trixie with suspicion.

"Well let go meet up with Tad and Chad at lunch," Trixie said.

"That is just great but after school we must call our girlfriends and tell them to meet us at the mall on Saturday. It also could use a manicure and a pedicure." Trixie told her.

"Good idea I will call them and tell them," Veronica responded.

Meanwhile in Retroville

Jimmy and Cindy where arguing.

"Neutron I prove to girls are better than boys I challenge you to a duel," Cindy said.

"I am ready to take you on," Jimmy said.

Jimmy and Cindy ran around the track. Carl, Sheen, and Libby were watching them.

"And don't think you can use those running sneakers again to cheat," Cindy said.

"I will not be needing them Vortex and it is time to shut you up for good," Jimmy told her.

Jimmy and Cindy began to race and it looks like Cindy had the upper hand.

"Go Cindy go get him girl," Libby said.

"Jimmy will be rooting for you there is no way a girl can beat you," Carl said.

"Yeah we got your back Jimmy. Win this for us man," Sheen said.

"Ha ha Nerdtron you are too slow," Cindy teased him.

"Shut up Vortex I am tired of your mouth," Jimmy told her and was breathing heavy.

"Yeah you are also out of breath," Cindy taunted.

Both of them made it to the finish line with Cindy in the led.

"Ha I beat you again Neutron," Cindy said superior tone.

"Oh yeah who need you. You are always so rude. I am going to talk to Betty Quinlan at least she does not insult me like you do and she is much nicer then you will ever be!" Jimmy yelled.

"Fine then go to Quinlan, see if I care!" Cindy yelled back. "Come on Libby."

Once Cindy and Libby got out of the school yard Libby talked to Cindy. "What are we going to do now," Libby asked.

"I am going to go see Timmy Turner. Oh I miss him so much and he is a lot better than Nerdtron," Cindy said.

"But how are we going to get in Jimmy's lab?" Libby asked.

"We do not have to worry about that I still have that hair piece I borrowed from Carl that time," Cindy told her. "It is in my draw."  
Cindy and Libby arrived at Cindy's House.

Cindy mother greeted her, "Hello Cynthia," she said.

"Hi mom," she said as she and Libby walked up the stairs to her room.

Once she got up to her room she pulled out a strand of hair which was in a jar in her nightstand.

"Come one Libby let's go to the lab before Neutron gets home," Cindy said.

Cindy and Libby ran down the stair and out the door and went across the street where Jimmy's lab was. The computer was look at the two girls. "Intruder alert!"

"Cindy put the hair in the scanner and it said. "Access allow welcome,"

Cindy and Libby drop down in the lab and both girls yelled.

"Now Libby all we have to do is look for the transporter and set it to Dimmsdale.

"Right," Libby said and spread out to search.

Cindy then spotted certain plant. "Is that the girl eating plant?"

"Yes it is sure is we better be careful," Libby said.

Cindy and Libby spread out and search trying to search for the transporter.

Libby was searching and she saw many inventions such as the brain drainer, jet curser, truth putting, etc. Then she felt something else and alert Cindy.

"Cindy I found it here it is," Libby told her.

"Good Libby now all I have to do is set it to Dimmsdale," Cindy said walking over and pressing the button on the transporter.

"All right Libby let's head to Dimmsdale," Cindy said.

The two girls went through the transporter.

In Dimmsdale

Trixie went back to her mansion and dressed in her masculine disguise from the wore form the episode "Boy Who Would Be Queen".

She put on a cap to hide her long raven-hair.

She suck out of the mansion unnoticed and headed for the video game arcade.

Oh sorry I did not see you there. In front of her was Francis the school bully.

"_Francis,"_ Trixie thought and gasp.

"Hey dude watch where you going," Francis told her and was prepare to give her a serious beating.

"Sorry about that well look at the time I have to go well see you later," Trixie said and ran.

"Hey come back here you," Francis said going after her.

Trixie then found a tree and hid behind it.

"Where did he go?" Francis asked out aloud and look. "Well I just beat him up later and next time I see give him a take of me knuckle sandwich. No one does that to Francis and gets away with it," Francis chuckled to himself.

"_Phew that was close,"_ Trixie thought.

Meanwhile Tootie was on the ground looking for something.

"I have to find my glasses," Tootie stated looking on the ground.

"_That girl needs help," _Trixie thought.

"Hello I overheard that you loss your glasses," Trixie talk to her. "I will help you look for them."

"Thank you whoever you are you are so kind," Tootie said.

Trixie help Tootie look for her glasses on the grasses.

They search and searched the grass.

"Hear it is I found them," Trixie said.

"Thank you so much although you are such a kind person, but I am already in love with Timmy Turner, but he does not love me. He is in love with Trixie Tang." Tootie hissed.

"What wrong with Trixie Tang?" Trixie asked.

"She is snobby, arrogant, and spoiled. I do not know what Timmy see in her," Tootie said furiously.

Trixie was lacking words to say to Tootie in order to defend herself.

"_Am I really that bad,"_ Trixie thought.

"I will try to get Timmy to like me no matter what," Tootie said.

"Excuse me I have to go," Trixie told Tootie.

"Bye whatever you name is you are my hero," Tootie said waving goodbye. _"What am I saying Timmy is the only boy for me." _Tootie thought.

She went inside the video game arcade.

Trixie approach the man at the counter and asked, "May I have 10 tokens please."

"Sure kid that will be 10.00," the man said.

Trixie reached in her pocket and pulled out 10.00. "Here you go sir,"

Trixie went to sit down at one of the video game booth and put on her helmet. She was playing a fighting game called Street Fighter II.

Just then Timmy, Chester, and A.J. walked into the video arcade.

"It feels so good to be at the video arcade," Chester told them and then he saw the disguised Trixie. "Hey guys look mysterious guy again I wonder who he is and he so strange too?"

"Yes he will not even talk to us," A.J. said.

"Well may be that guy is a loner," Chester said.

"_That person must be Trixie she wore the same clothes when I saw her in the comic bookstore that day,"_ Timmy thought.

"I going to talk to him," Timmy said.

"What are you crazy Timmy you going to talk too mister tall dark and mysterious," Chester said.

"Yes of course," Timmy said walking over to Trixie.

Trixie was battling in single-player mode.

Trixie saw Timmy approach, _"It is Timmy Turner I hope he does not recognize me."_

Timmy watched as disguised Trixie battles and is amazed by it.

"Hello do you mind if I play against you I have amazing game skills?" Timmy asked.

"Be my guess," Trixie told him but was sweating. nervously hoping that Timmy would not figure out her identity.

Chester and A.J. were watching Timmy and the disguised Trixie walking over to the another game.

"What Timmy actually challenged mystery boy to a battle," Chester said.

This time Timmy and disguised Trixie went to another fighting game Mortal Kombat even though the game was rated M from mature.

"That was really fun," Timmy told her.

"You yourself is good at this too," Trixie told him.

Timmy turned to Chester and A.J. "Hey guys come over here and play with us."

Chester sighed. "Okay if you insist, come on A.J."

A.J. and Chester went to join Timmy and Trixie in playing video games.

Chester and A.J. begin play the video games along with Timmy and Trixie. This time they were playing a racing car game called 'Top Gear'.

When they where finish playing A.J spoke, "That was pretty good" A.J. told Trixie. "We did not get you name."

"I am Tr-Tray," Trixie said.

"I am A.J. and that is Chester, and you probably already met Timmy. Do you want to be our friend," A.J. told her.

"I still do not trust him," Chester said.

"Hey Chester lighten up a little," A.J. told him

"_I should not spend too much time with them. The other popular kids might get even more suspicious, and I have to maintain my status as the most popular girl in school. Though I could lie to Tad, Chad, and Veronica like I do the other times though and Timmy and friends do not really know who I am._ Trixie thought. "Sure I will be your friend," Trixie said.

Timmy was overjoyed that Trixie even if she was in a disguise was going to spend time with him and friends.

"Well Tri-ay," Timmy said remembering that Trixie does not know his is Timantha. "Do you want to go to Dimmsdale Fun Park with us?"

"Fine by me," Trixie said.

Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Trixie exit the arcade and they spotted two familiar girls.

"Timmy Turner there you are I was looking all over for you," Cindy said.

"Cindy what are you doing here," Timmy asked he was a bit nervous and the fact that Trixie was beside him in disguise. _"What am I thinking Trixie does not like me like that?"_

Cindy and Timmy kept talking.

"_Who is she and how does she know Timmy,"_ Trixie thought. _"Is this a sudden jealous I am feeling now. What am I saying Timmy is honest and loyal and all I respect him for that there is no way for me to actually love him I mean we come from two different life styles._

"Was up Chester and A.J." Libby spoke.

"Hi Libby," they both said, and Libby then notice the disguised Trixie. "Who is he?"

"That's Tray he he is kind of quite and does not say much," A.J. said.

"I still say there is something suspicious about him," Chester said.

"I see so what are you boys planning to do?" Libby asked.

"We are going to Dimmsdale Fun Park to have fun," A.J. answered her.

"What about Neutron you like him don't you?" Timmy asked.

"Oh please you are the only boy for me," Cindy told him and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh man I think I am going to be sick from the mushy stuff," Chester said and grabbed and paper bag and puked.

"I cannot take this anymore either," A.J. said also grabbed a paper bag and vomit.

Trixie was also kind of disgusted at the site and her mind went back to the time she gave Timmy a kiss for standing up to the popular kids and tries to shake it off her mind.

"Cindy I thought you said you do not like boy?" Libby told her.

"When did I say that?" Cindy asked her friend.

Libby's eyes blinked and look at Cindy like she was crazy. "Oh never mind."

"So what are guys going," Cindy asked Timmy.

"Well Chester, A.J., Tray and I are going to the Dimmsdale Fun Park do you girls want to join us?" Timmy asked.

"Of course I will do anything for you Timmy," Cindy told him.

The six children started walking towards Dimmsdale Fun Park.

"Timmy think about what you are saying you letting girls join us," Chester whispered to him. "Girls are different than boy they like they not interesting in fighting games, wrestling, comic book like us boys are."

"I do not see what harm it will do," Timmy whispered back to him though he himself used to be just like Chester at one time.

Meanwhile in Retroville

"Jimmy has Cindy been mean to you again?" Betty asked.

"Yes Betty all she does is just call me names and taunt me," Jimmy told her.

"_That Cindy she is just plain rude. I hate her for what she does to Jimmy. I thought she would treat Jimmy better if I let her have Jimmy. I guess I make the wrong choice."_

"Hey Jimmy do you want to go for a walk," Betty asked. "That might ease your mind."

"Thanks Betty I would love too," Jimmy said.

Meanwhile Carl and Sheen were watching from the bushes.

"So do you think Jimmy will start Betty?" Sheen asked.

"Do be silly Sheen you know that Jimmy does not like girls," Carl said.

"I do not know Carl he always get that look in his eyes when he sees Betty," Sheen stated.

"You got a point there. May be we should keep a close eye on them," Carl stated.

"Good idea I love spying," Sheen told his friend.

**A/N:** In case you all forgot Trixie kissed Timmy in a 'Wish too Far' as response to one of Trixie's thoughts, and just to tell you all of you I do not acknowledge episodes that was not written or directed by Butch Hartman especially the one's in the later seasons. The character would be portrayed as they were in the early seasons. Also I need to think of which villains from each show should play majors roles or she I included all of them. Also let me know in the reviews if my story needs improvement. Also please warn me if I turned the characters into Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus.


	2. The Gathering of the Villains

The Great Battle between Two Forces

Chapter 2: The Gathering of the Villains

**A/N**: I not sure if I should incorporate the pixies and the anti-fairies because they do not work well with human characters. I might incorporate the evil aliens from the Jimmy Neutron universe though and Mandie. from the Fairly Odd Parents.

In Retroville Prison

Professor Finbarr Calamitous was still trapped in the bottle in a safe. He pulled out a walky talky.

"Beautiful Gorgeous do you read me are you getting close to my location," he asked his daughter.

"Yes I am on it chief," Beautiful Gorgeous told her father. She was dressed in a thief outfit and was on the ceiling.

"Make sure you do not fail this time in freeing me like you did the previous time," Professor Calamitous told her.

"Do not worry this plan is full prove I made a laser gun this time," Beautiful Gorgeous said.

Beautiful Gorgeous then saw two police guards guarding the door where her father was imprison one of them was a male and the other was a female.

"I could have sworn I have heard something," the male guard told his companion.

"Keep your eye open for a look out there must be an intruder here," the female guard said.

"Ha, Ha this," Beautiful Gorgeous giggled sinisterly and reach in her pocket to take out sleeping power and put it on the ground. "This should take care of you."

The female guarded notice something up in the sky falling. "Look out," she pushed her partner out of the way.

He looked at his partner as she fainted from the sleeping gas and then he take out his gun as the sleep gas reaches him, "Who is there freeze whoever you are," he said, but then began to dropped his gun and moan. Then he went in a deep slumber and snored.

Beautiful Gorgeous wore a mask to cover her nose so she would not be infected.

"Sweet dream," she said with an evil smirked and then shoot the laser at the door and burst down and then she went inside the room and then shoot the safe box and then its door crumpled and fell off then she grab the bottle that her father was in.

"Finally I thought you would never come up with a good escape plan," Professor Calamitous said in an unpleasing tone.

"What it that the thank you I get for saving you life you are so ungrateful dad," Beautiful Gorgeous told him.

"Well discuss some more of it later right now we have to get out of here," Professor Calamitous said.

Beautiful Gorgeous put Professor Calamitous in her pocket and plan to make a getaway.

When she exited the door she saw a dozen of police officer.

The chief of police point his gun at her. "Freeze this is a chief of police you are under a rests for break in a jail ceil and freeing a fugitive."

"Oh I am so scared," she said sarcastically.

"I am warning you lady I want hesitate to shoot you," the chief of police said sternly.

"Shoot me very funny," she said and this time she put a mask on her and reached in her pocket and put out some sleep power and threw it to the ground.

All of the Police guards yelled and groan were knocked unconscious.

"The sleeping gas contain a chemical that not only put you to sleep, but also that causes amnesia so you want remember I came here isn't that great," Beautiful Gorgeous said and laugh sinisterly once again and continue her getaway.

"I got to hand it to you are very clever my daughter," Professor Calamitous complimented. "You must inherit from me your father.

"Yeah, yeah whatever and you were the once who was complaining earlier about my previous plans to free you." She said and exited the police station.

"Have you gathered the other League of Villains," Professor Calamitous asked.

"Yes they are waiting at the house for our arrival," Beautiful Gorgeous told him.

Jimmy and Betty were walking and they were now in the park looking at the swans. Carl and Sheen were also still spying on them.

"Oh Jimmy look at the swans aren't they pretty?" Betty asked him

"Yes sure whatever," Jimmy said happily in a dazed.

Betty then pulled out her camera and took pictures of them.

Then they sat down at the park on a bench to talk.

"Hello Jimmy I am having a hard time with my math and science work. Do you think that you could help me on a couple of problem?" Betty asked.

"Sure I do mind," Jimmy told her.

"Okay, may be we should go where the tables are," Betty said.

Jimmy and Betty walked over to the table under a wooden roof to start the tutorial session.

They sat down at the table and Betty opened her book bag and took out her homework.

"Let's start with math first," Betty suggested. "I needed help with the conversions of fraction, decimals, and mixed numbers," Betty told him.

"I will examine them," he grabbed the paper where the problems were on and examined them.

"First let's give you an example the fraction 22/9," Jimmy said.

"To convert it to a mix number you would write 22÷9 which in an infinitive number. Since 9×2 18 you would divide that by 2. If you use 3 then the result would be 27 it would be more than 22, which mean the number would be too large. Then you subtract 22 from 18 and the reminder is 4. So the mix number would be 2 4/9." Jimmy explained.

"Now, how do I find the decimal without using a calculator and the direction said I have to round it to the nearest thousandth place?" Betty asked.

"Well that's simply all you have to do is keep dividing the numbers without putting a reminder and stop until you reach the thousandth place," Jimmy said.

Meanwhile Carl and Sheen were spying on Jimmy and Betty from the bushes.

"What's the big deal Carl? That does not seem like love to me. It looks like Jimmy is just helping Betty with her homework," Sheen said.

"Well what about the scene where they look at the swans?" Carl asked.

"Uh they probably did it for site seeing," Sheen responded.

"What about Jimmy's voice when he talks to Betty?" Carl asked.

"Wait you got a point there. If Jimmy falls in love with a girl it could me the end of our friendship," Sheen said.

"Yes oh the agony. Well at least I do not like girls?" Carl said.

"What about that girl from Sweden now what was her name again?" Sheen asked.

"Oh you mean Elke Elkberg she is just an acquaintance Sheen and nothing more," Carl blushed.

"What about Libby do you love her Sheen," Carl pointed out.

"I have no idea what are you talking about Carl?" Sheen asked.

"Then why do you refer to her as my girl?" Carl asked.

"That's enough about that let's get back to looking and seeing want Jimmy and Betty are doing," Sheen said.

At Professor Calamitous house all of the League of Villains were gathered which consist of King Goobot, the Junkman, Eustace Strytch, Grandma Tatters, Baby Eddie, along with Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous.

Beautiful Gorgeous used the growth ray to make Calamitous back into his new side

"So what is your plan this time dad?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked.

"I plan to extend the League of Villains by getting new members," Professor Calamitous said.

"You cannot do that without getting permission from me first because I am the one who initiated the League of Villains in the first place." King Goobot said.

"I do not need permission from a creature like you," Professor Calamitous spat.

"Yes you do I do not like your disrespectfulness," King Goobot said. "But where are you planning to get new members and what is your plan."

"I am planning on building a device which will send me to the two-dimensional world where that buck-tooth boy lives and gather some villains but you have to do the advertising like you did before. Then I plan on using my dimension laser that I invented to zap Jimmy Neutron and his friends into another dimension never to return afterwards, will begin our conquest of the world." Professor Calamitous said.

"That sounds like an excellence plan, but we should not stop at the world or this universe let's conqueror time, space, and dimension," King Goobot stated.

"Wait, are you referring to that buck-tooth boy who James stopped me that day?" Eustace asked.

"So you met him too," Professor Calamitous explained.

"I certainly did and they humiliated me. I reclaim my pride they stole from me," Eustace said clenching his fist. "No one messes with Eustace Strytch and get away with it.

"Now let get start building my time, space, and dimension machine," Professor Calamitous told him.

All of the villains blinked at him.

Professor Calamitous then sigh

"That means for you to help me," Professor Calamitous told them.

"And why?" Baby Eddie asked and snorted.

"Because if you help me build it we will get finish fast and the sooner we get finish the sooner we will be able to go to the two-dimensional," Professor Calamitous told him.

"Then why didn't you say so. I will be glad to help," Baby Eddie told him.

"I did say so you…," Professor Calamitous sighed. "Never mind just help me and Beautiful Gorgeous have you made the instruction to build the transporter like I told you."

"I saw did," Beautiful Gorgeous said and holding large side roll of paper in her hand. "They are right in my hand." Then she unfolded the paper and it rolled on the ground.

"Excellence let's get to work," Professor Calamitous said with a sinister smirk.

The League of Villains all worked together to build the dimensional transport.

Back with Jimmy and Betty they where right into the tutorial session.

"Okay Betty the prefixes mono-, di-, tri-, tetra-, penta-, etc for two compounds only applies to nonmentals. For example if you use the compound H2O which consist of 2 hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom you would write dihydrogen monoxide." Jimmy explained.

"I think I get it now," Betty told him.

"You never suppose to put mono- for the first compound. For example you would write SiO2 as silicon dioxide not monosilicon dioxide," Jimmy explained one more.

"Is that why there is no mono at the beginning of carbon dioxide?" Betty asked.

"That is exactly why. And prefixes do not apply when you have a metal in your compound take for example NaCl which is sodium chloride you do not use a prefix for that since sodium is a metal," Jimmy explained.

"Thanks Jimmy you are so smart," Betty complimented

"You're welcome do you want me to walk you home?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure," Betty said and she put her work along with the tutorial scratch papers in the book bag.

Carl and Sheen got up from the bushes.

"So Jimmy is going to walk her home?" Sheen stated.

"Let's follow them Sheen," Carl said.

"Wait what aren't we doing that now?" Sheen asked.

"Oh yeah right," Carl said dumbfound.

Meanwhile they arrived at Betty's house.

"Thank you Jimmy for walking me home and helping me with my homework," Betty said politely.

"You're welcome Betty and if you need any more help do not hesitate to give a call," Jimmy told her.

"I won't, bye Jimmy." Betty waved and entered her house.

"Okay guys you can come out now I know you have been spying on Betty and me," Jimmy stated angrily.

Carl and Sheen came from behind the tree at Betty's house.

"What how did you know?" Carl asked.

"Yes do you have something like a six sense Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"Let's say I kind of know both of you quite well," Jimmy said and they started walking. "Now I am going to my lab care to join me?"

"You bet we will," Sheen said.

"So Jimmy what experiment we are going to look into today," Carl asked.

"Well let me see well I have thought that far ahead yet I decided when we get there?" Jimmy told his friends.

A few minutes later they arrived at Jimmy house and went to the lab and Jimmy put in the code

"Access allowed welcome Jimmy," the computer announced and the door opened.

And the boys got on the elevator and went to the basement of the lab, but when they exited the elevator all of them gasped in shocked at the messing lab.

"Holy cow what in the world happen here?" Jimmy asked still in shocked, but when over to the computer asked. "Computer, can you show us what happen here?"

"As you wish Jimmy," the computer said and boot up the screen where it showed from the time Cindy and Libby entering the lab and from the time they got into the transporter.

"So Cindy went to go see Turner when I get my hands on her, she is wish that she never broke in my lab," Jimmy said furiously and then walked to the transporter and set it to Dimmsdale.

Jimmy grabbed the DNA tracker and went over to a refrigerator box which contain strands of hair and took the one label 'Cindy' and grab the mini jar. Afterward he shut the refrigerator box and went over to grab the clip and got the hair out the jar with it. And put it into the DNA analysis.

"Come on Carl and Sheen let's find out Cindy location," Jimmy told them angrily.

"Uh Jimmy don't you think you need to calm down first?" Sheen asked.

"What is there to be come about Cindy broke into my lab, and probably who knows what she has discovered?" Jimmy told them in a furiously tone and clench his fist and went through the transporter with Carl and Sheen following behind.

They three of them yelled as they bumped up into the sigh that said welcome to Dimmsdale.

"We have got to come up with a better way to get here?" Sheen stated.

Jimmy was too angry he annoyed Sheens comment and focus on tracking Cindy and Libby. "I found there location. Come on or I will leave you behind." Jimmy said walking and wasting no time.

Carl and Sheen followed after Jimmy.

"Jimmy really in a bad mood right now Sheen," Carl remarked.

"Yes he could probably go hey wired on us," Sheen remarked back.

Back in Retroville the League of Villains complete the time, space and dimension transporter.

"Yes we have finished completing the transporter, now let me set it for the two-dimensional world now let's get in the jet," Professor Calamitous demanded.

"Hey that is my line I am the leader of this group," King Grobot stated.

"Whatever we are wasting time," Professor Calamitous told him.

"For once I agree with you dad," Beautiful Gorgeous said.

The League of villains all got in the airplane and began to make their destination towards Dimmsdale.

At Dimmsdale Fun Park

Timmy, Chester, A.J., the disguised Trixie, Cindy, and Libby were playing basketball.

The six of them were shooting basketball into the goal.

Timmy's score was 7.

Chester's score was also 7.  
A.J.'s score was 10.

Trixie's score was 8.

Cindy's score was 8.

Libby's score was 8.

"I dare you guys to try to catch up with me," A.J. said arrogantly. "That's is if you can be a genius like me I calculate the right position and posture I should be in order to shoot,"

"There is A.J. showing his pride again," Chester told them.

"I am not going too lost to you. You are just winning because we are just shooting. If we were outside I would whop you good," Cindy yelled.

"Whatever if you keep yelling like it will damage your voice boxes causes you not to have a voice anymore," A.J. stated.

"Are those fighting words? I will not hesitate to beat you up you little nerd," Cindy told him.

The rest of the group gasped and then sweat dropped.

Libby then spoke up, "Let's stop the arguing and get back to playing basketball. If you fighting Cindy. They will kick us out of the place."

"Fine, but as soon as we leave this place I am going to pound you to a pulp," Cindy stated.

"As if the only person I know that is capable of beating me up is Francis the bully at our school," A.J. told her.

The children continue playing.

With the League of Villains

"Now let's start the advertising," Professor Calamitous told them.

"Hey I am the one who is suppose to initiate the instruction or did you forget again?" King Goobot asked.

"Geez, whatever let's just hurry up and do it," Professor Calamitous told him.

King Goobot spread the flyers all over the neighborhoods in Dimmsdale.

"Impatience, aren't we Finbarr," King Goobot told him.

"Who said that you are allowed to call me by my first name?" Professor Calamious asked in fury.

"I will call you by your first name if I want to since it I am the founder of the league of villains," King Goobot told him.

The two of them kept arguing while the other League of Villains stared at them.

"This is going to be a long day?" Beautiful Gorgeous told them.

"You got that right those two are buffoons after all," Eustace remarked.

"Just enduring their arguing give me a headache," Baby Eddie complained.

Mr. Denzel Q. Crocker was busy tracking Fairies with his Fairy detector.

He then spotted something falling from the sky.

"Fairies it is raining Fairies!" Mr. Crocker shouted.

But he soon realized what was coming from the sky.

"Oh it is just paper," he sighed and open it up and it said. '_League of Villains needs more members we would like for you to join. Meet us at the by in the city's park. Sign, King Goobot._'

"_Well if they could tell me how to capture fairies I guess I could go," _Mr. Crocker thought.

Meanwhile with Vicky was babysitting eight troublesome children.

"Now I want you all to scrub the floors, wash the dishes, do the laundry, sweep the kitchen, clean out the bathroom and finally massage that should not be a hard task should it," Vicky told them.

"We do not take orders from you big meanie," a boy said and throwing food at her.

"Yes she thinks she can boss us around but we will show her," a girl said.

Then all of the children begin throwing food at Vicky.

"Uh I cannot take this anymore. Stupid brats I am telling your parents," Vicky yelled and ran outside.

"Uh want is this," she said and read the paper and smirk.

"_Ha, ha, ha, this organization sounds good I think I will join this gives me the opportunity to get away from those brats,"_ Vicky thought.

Francis was teaching Kung Fu lessons to some boys in a club house on top of a tree and was punching them in the process.

"Please go easy on us Francis I beg of you," the boy begged at Francis feet.

"Go easy?" Francis asked. "Sorry Francis does not go easy on anyone especially weaklings like you."

"But," the boy muttered.

Francis then ball the boy up into ball shape and threw him out of a club house.

The other boys tremble in fear.

While doing that he noticed papers falling from the sky.

"What this?" he wondering and read it and after he finish reading it he said "Interesting."

"Hey boys I calling in a substitute to teach you because I have some important business to take care of," Francis told them and pick up the telephone he dial the number.

"Hey Marcus, can you take of my class for me?" Francis asked.

"_Sure, I will do anything for you. I will give the boy a take of my one medicine,"_ person on the phone told him.

"I am sure you will Marcus," he smiled and hung up the telephone.

"My friend Marcus is coming so give him the same respect you.

"Of course Master Francis," the boy said commonly and bowed.

"Catch you'll later," Francis said and left the clubhouse.

A certain female alien just arrived on earth was chasing after Mark Chang.

"Now that I have returned I must locate Mark Chang, and when I do I will marry him and rule his Yugopatamia and become Queen Mandie," she said out loud.

"It was lucky I was able to escape the prison undetected, but they will probably notice the hole I lefted in the wall. Those foolish Yugopatamians underestimated my power." She stated and noticed piles of paper hitting her spaceship.

"Hey what is the big idea with putting junk on my spaceship," she said furiously and step out of the spaceship to get the papers on it and she noticed some writing on it.

She took it inside her spaceship, and put it in the scanner and set it to translate the words.

Something then came up in some kind of alien writing and she read it.

"I think I will meet this king. May be he could give me some advice on how to capture Mark," she thought and got in.

At the Buxaplenty's Mansion

"Young Master Buxaplenty you seem down today are you feeling all right?" the butler asked him.

"Yes I am all right," he in boredom.

"All right if you say so, I will leave you alone," the butler said and bowed "Call me if you need anything."

Then Wandissimo appear. "Hola Remy. ¿Qué Pasa? You seem down." Wandissimo noticed.

"It is just that my plans to defeat Turner always backfire. I wish I just can think of a plan to defeat Turner and his fairies once and for all," Remy Buxplenty told Wandissimo.

"Now I cannot exactly grant that wish, but I could give you some suggestion," Wandissimo told Remy.

Remy looked out of the window and saw papers falling and exclaimed. "Look Wandissimo papers are falling from the sky!"

He rushed out of his place and ran downstairs and went outside at his front door.

He picked up one of the papers and read it and smile sinsterly._ "This might be my chance to defeat Turner once and for all,"_ he thought and went back inside up to his room.

"Wandissimo I am going off to join this group. They probably can help me defeat Turner," Remy told Wandissimo.

"Whatever I going back to Fairy World the Jorgen requests a meeting with all fairies in Fairy World I it starts in about a minute. So I better get going," Wandissimo explained and poof away.

Remy went back downstairs to tell his butler. "I will be gone for a little while people inform my parents."

"Of course Young Master Buxaplenty I will call them right now" the butler said and went to a telephone.

While that was happen Remy exited the place and head to the Dimmsdale City Park.

Elsewhere a woman named Mary Alice Sunshine-Doombringer was watering some plant. She was in her Sunshine outfit at the moment. Of course they were man-eating plants or fairy eating plants for that matter.

She then patted her plant. "My babies one day you will grow into large beautiful plants and help me carry out my plans," she told them in a sinister tone and laughed wickedly.

Then she grabbed her kettle contain the water and begin to walk back to her house and then she notice piece of paper falling from the sky and read the words on it. _"A 'League of Villains' uh, that is right down my ally. I will definitely join them, but first I must get dressed."_

Ms. Doombringer went into her house and up to her room and put on her dark outfit and put her boots on and took off her orange-wig revealing her long-white hair.

She opened her closet and reached in it and grabbed a chainsaw.

"Excellent let's get gone," she said and got in her very fancy Fairy Hunting vehicle and drove to the destination.

Mr. Crocker arrived at the location.

"Where are they I want to new techniques on how to capture fairies," Mr. Crocker said.

"Good question did we just came here for nothing," Vicky wondered.

"Hey you are Turner's babysitter?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"And you are the twerps crazy teacher," Vicky pointed out.

Then Francis arrived at the scene. "Where are they, do not tell me this is a host?"

"Why are you one of my students what are you doing here? Are you here to get new technique for hunting fairies too," Mr. Crocker asked.

"Do not be silly I am not interested in these 'magical creatures' you speak of, I am just here to look into this 'League of Villains'" Francis stated.

Then Mandie arrived. "Where is that king his is suppose to be here?" Then she saw Vicky and fear was in her eyes. _"It is the one that beat me up that time I hope she does not remember me. She must be in love with Mark I must find a way to eliminate her in the process."_

"Yes that is a good question?" Remy asked making an appearance. "Where are they I want to defeat Timmy Turner once and for and for all."

"So you hate Timmy Turner as well?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"Yes he defeated me plenty of times, but I came to seek help from these people who call themselves 'League of Villains' to defeat Turner," Remy explained.

Vicky then turned to Mandie. "Hey you are wearing that costume again lady? It makes you look out of place."

Mandie was raged at Vicky's comment, "This is not a…," she said but was cut off.

"Hey you all know the party is no fun without me care if I join in?" a voice asked which belonged Ms. Doombringer.

"Hey are you that substitute teacher that try to still my job? Mary wasn't it," Mr. Crocker asked her.

"Hi Denzel long time see. I have not forgotten that time that you send those cars on me while you directed that traffic. I shall get you back other day. Right now I am about to join this League of Villains that is if they ever show up." Ms. Doombringer said.

Then all of them saw the blimp landed and there exited King Goobot, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Eustace Strytch, the Junkman, Grandma Tatters, and Baby Eddie.

"Hello new members let me introduce myself I am King Goobot the held of the League of Villains and are our current members the Junkman, Eustace Strytch, Grandma Tatters, Baby Eddie, Beautiful Gorgeous," he said pointing to each of them.

"I would like for each of you to come inside the blimp and introduce yourselves," King Goobot said and invented them to come along.

Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Francis, Mandie, Remy, and Ms. Doombringer followed.

"Now we can begin with the introduction," King Goobot said.

"I am Denzel Q. Crocker, and do you have a plan where I can captures fairies and destroy Timmy Turner?"

"Timmy Turner you mean that buck-tooth boy with the tiny flying-creatures?" Professor Calamitous asked.

"So you know him I guess?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"Yes he is the one along with Neutron who beat awhile back," Professor Calamitous told him. "May be we can locate Timmy Turner and get rid of him before we leave this world."

"Yes then that would be an obstacle in my way."

"All right let's continue with the introduction," King Goobot announced.

"All right I am Vicky the meanest babysitting in town," she said.

"I am Francis I teach Kung Fu lessons to boys and make them into tough men," Francis stated.

"I am Princess Mandie I come from a foreign planet like yourself King Goobot it is a pleasure to meet a fellow royal," she said.

"So you are a princess. Pleasure to meet my dear," King Goobot said respectively.

"I am Remy Buxaplenty. I come from a wealthy billion-dollar family," he said.

"I also come from a wealthy family too," Eustace told him. "I have some very common with a new member."

"I am Mary Alice Sunshine-Doombringer at your services," she said.

"You sure have a since of fashion," Beautiful Gorgeous remarked

"Thank you for the compliment," Ms. Doombringer told her. "You dress well yourself."

King Grobot walked over to the pilot seat and sat down.

"Well now to locate this Timmy Turner that the one called Denzel spoke about. So what does he look like?" King Goobot asked.

"He has a pink-hat," Crocker said.

"Buck-teeth and blue eyes," Vicky pointed out.

"He wears a pink shirt," Francis added.

"He has blue footy pajama bottoms," Remy pointed out.

King Goobot typed in all the traits so they could pin-point the location. The computer said. "Match found," and it showed the location on a map.

King Goobot pushed the buttons to set the course to the location.

"So the twerp is at Dimmsdale Fun Park eh," Vicky said.

"Look out Turner here we come," Francis said.

Meanwhile Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen came into the Dimmsdale Fun Park building.

"She nearby according to the DNA Locator," Jimmy said with anger in his voice.

Carl and Sheen did not say anything else because they did not want to anger Jimmy any further.

Timmy, Chester, A.J., Trixie, Cindy, and Libby were all eating pizza and drinking sodas. Also since Trixie was wealthy she paid for she told the group that she paid for the pizzas and herself and that they would not have to pull out any money.

"Wow Tray you are such a gentleman paying for the food and drinks," Cindy commented.

"So Tray what make you paid for the pizza? And you sure seem to have a lot of money are you rich or something?" Libby asked.

"Well uh," Trixie started.

"You can tell us do not be shy," Libby said.

"Sorry I cannot say," Trixie said nervously.

Then soon Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen approach the group. Jimmy eyes were focused on Cindy and they were flaring with anger.

"Cynthia Aurora Vortex, how dare you break in my lab YOU WILL PAY!" Jimmy yelled the top of his lungs, caused the people in the place to be frightened.

"What is with you Neutron? Do you get rabies or something?" Cindy asked.

"Either that or you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Libby added.

Both of the girls then laughed out loud like they normal do when they tease Jimmy.

"Shut up!" he yelled and grabbed her by her tended to strangle her.

"Uh," Cindy choked.

The others gasped in shocked.

"Stop it Jimmy," Timmy told him.

"You in no place to Talk Turner this is all your fault," Jimmy said and pointed his finger.

"How is this all my fault?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy Turner," a voice said it was Deep Toot.

"Deep Toot what are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"I came to warn you there is a group called the 'League of Villains'. I think they are planning to recruit new members to stop you." Deep Toot said.

"The League of Villains you are kidding right I trapped them in the prehistoric era. Though Calamitous," Jimmy said and let go of Cindy's throat. "And just who are you suppose to be girl?"

"I am the detective Deep Toot of course," Deep Toot said.

"No tell me you real name," Jimmy demanded.

"Sorry I can't my identity is secret," Deep Toot said and she then turned to Timmy. "I will provide you with a laser gun to take them down." She reached in trench coat and pull out the laser.

"Hey why are you giving to him? I am the genius here," Jimmy told Deep Toot.

"Do you mean 'we' are the genius here," A.J. told him.

"Yeah that is exactly what I meant to say," Jimmy said.

Deep Toot ignored Jimmy question and then wave goodbye to the group. "Good luck in defeating the baddies." Then she left.

The crowd was staring at the group and the commotion and eyed them in suspicion.

All of sudden then heard rumbling inside.

"What is that sound coming from?" A woman employee asked.

"It those kids faults over there I heard that detective girl saying that someone is come for them," Another man employee told them.

"She must be in league with them," Another woman employee added.

"Yes they have brought this evil on our precious Fun Park and now we must punish them," another woman employee woman said.

They then took pictures of each of the children with camera.

"What, you people are crazy how it is that it is our fault our enemies are coming after us?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy face went from anger to unsettled. He was not use to getting jeers.

"Oh shut up you bad kids have to spoil the fun for us good kids you deserve to be thrown into the Juvenile Detention Center with all of the other bad kids," a boy said and jeered them and threw food at them.

The manager then handed everyone pitch forks in the building except Timmy, Chester, A.J., Trixie, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby.

"Let's spork 'em," the manager yelled.

"Boo, boo, boo," the other customers jeered as they charged at the children and threw food at them.

"We have to get out of here," Timmy whispered.

Jimmy then nodded.

The children ran outside and then they saw 'League of Villains'.

Jimmy eyes widened in disbelief. He paid no heed to Deep Toot's warning because he thought she was talking nonsense. "I do no believe it that all of the League of Villains escape from the prehistoric area.

"Crocker, Vicky, Francis, Mandie, Remy, and Ms. Doombringer all joined forces?" Timmy asked.

The people inside the damage Fun Park then began to cheer for the villains. "You can do it beat those troublemaking kids." a man shouted.

"Yeah whoop them good," a girl said.

Then the news reporters then pulled up. The manager contacted the media to broadcast the news.

"This is Chet Ubetcha here. We here to do a report about this new group that arrived in Dimmsdale to save us from the evil clutches of the troublemaking children.

"Hey we are not troublemakers?" Chester shouted.

"Yes that is right they are the troublemakers and we are the organization of heroes who fight for truth and justice to defend the innocent," Professor Calamitous lied.

The crowd then cheers for the 'League of Villains'.

"That is absurd he is evil. All of them are evil," Jimmy told them.

"Oh shut up. You are trying to trick us," a boy jeered.

"Boo, boo, boo," the crowd jeered was more.

"What are you planning to do with the troublemaking children?" Chet Ubetcha asked them but kept a simile on his face.

"You will see in a moment watch this," Professor Calamitous put out a something that looking like a gun and it created a tear in time, dimension, and space.

It started sucking the group in with its powerful wind.

"Oh no we are going to get sucked it," Timmy cried.

"Everyone, hang on," Sheen said.

"To what there it something to hang on too," A.J. told him.

Libby then spotted a pole.

"There, there is a pole over there," Libby told them.

"_Where are Cosmo and Wanda we you need them,"_ Timmy thought.

Trixie was try to keep her hat on but it ended up coming off her head and reveal her long but now crinkled raven hair.

The rest of the group's eyes widened in shock expect Timmy.

Crocker was also shocked by it and thought. _"That is Trixie Tang. She the girl that is most widely known at the school I teach at. Could it be that she decided not to be interest in high society stuff anymore. This could only be the work of Fairy God Parents._ He did his weird jump where everyone noticed it.

"Tray you're a…," Cindy and Libby was about to begin in unison.

"Hey Timmy look it is Trixie," A.J. told him.

"Ha I knew it so you are a girl. I knew there was something suspicious about you," Chester spat out.

"Can we disgust this later? Right now let's try to figure out a way to keep us for getting sucked in," Trixie told Chester.

"I cannot hang on much longer. I think I am going to let's go," Carl told them and flew into the portal.

"Carl!" Jimmy cried.

"Oh no Carl, we lost one of our best friends," Sheen stated.

Then the wind grew strong and they all flew back towards the portal screaming and it closed.

"I banished them to another dimension," Professor Calamitous said.

"Wow you banished Turner to other dimension now no one can stand in my way of proving that Fairies exist." Crocker said and jumped up and down, like a maniac.

"Yay, Yay, Yay," the crowded cheered and bowed down to worship the League of Villains. "Our saviors have come to our rescue."

Chet Ubetcha looked at the scene still smile and began to speak in his microphone. "Well this concludes our report here. Come on people let's get moving to our next destination for our next news story."

The reporters got in their vehicle to drive them off.

Little did the people of Dimmsdale know that the League of Villains was plotting something very sinisterly.

A/N: Well chapter two has come to an end. I will not reveal to you what dimension they will end up in next. It is probably is going to be something else crossover with the two shows because I am not good at making original dimensions. Please review and comment on anything wrong with the story. Tell me if I need any improvement too.


	3. A Night at the Inn

The Battle Between Two Forces

**Chapter 3:** A Night at the Inn

**A/N: **I am going to see if you all can try to guess what dimension they are in.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the place presented in the story.

It was dusk and raining heavy. A elderly humanoid female with a mushroom for a head was walking with grocery bag in her right hand and a umbrella in her left hand. She wore glasses and a serious look on her face. She spotted nine human children lying on the group unconscious.

"_What are those children doing out here?" _She wondered. _"May be someone robbed them and knock them out. Darn thieves always causing trouble around here. I wish I could take a stick and whip them with it, that would teach them a lesson. I could lend them a hand if it was not for my old bones. I know the perfect people to ask for help."_

The elderly mushroom woman approaching a sign that called 'Welcome to Rogueport'. Rogueport was a dump itself and it had very messing and had graffiti on the walls and the dwellings had broken glasses on them. The alley was also feel with trash.

The women went to the item shop and knock on the door.

The shopkeeper spoke. "Who is it we are closing for this even?"

"Plenn T. it is me Zess T. open up this is an emergency situation," Zess T. said impatience and grumpy.

Plenn T. sighed _"What does that grumpy old lady want?" _

Plenn T. then went to the door. Then he unlocked and opened it. "Why hello Mrs. Zess T. what can I do for you."

"Listen I need you to go next door to the bartender inn and get Podley and Sherry T. to assist you," Zess T. told him.

"Assist in what?" Plenn T. asked. "When you talk you need to explain things to me because I do not have any idea what you are talking about."

"There are some human children lying unconscious in the outskirts of Rogueport I need you to carry them to my place at least until they wake up," Zess T. explained.

"But there aren't any humans living in this parts," Plenn T. said in disbelief.

"Just shut up and go," Zess T. told him in a grump tone.

"Grumpy old woman," Plenn muttered.

"Was was that?" she asked in anger tone.

"I was just wondering what side of Rogueport they were on," Plenn T. asked hoping Zess T. did not hear the comment.

"I think it was the east side now get moving," she demanded.

Plenn T. exit his item shop while Zess T. went back to her house which is next door to the item shop.

Plenn T. went inside the bartender inn. He saw Podley along with Flavio, a Mouse with a mask on his face and a Bob-omb sailor.

"Well if it isn't Plenn T. what can I do for you?" Podley asked.

"Zess T. told me that there were human children on the outskirts of east side of Rogueport and want you ,Sherry T., and me to carry them to her house until they wake up," Plenn T. explained.

"Just how many children are there?" Podley asked.

"I think Zess T. said eight or was it nine. Somewhere along in that range," Plenn T. told him.

"Sherry T. Please come down stairs immediately there is something I need to tell you," Podley told her.

"Gosh that is a awfully lot of kids," Flavio spoke up and but in the conversation while drink a bottle of beer. "When they wake up tell them to come to the inn I want to introduce myself and tell them a few things."

"Of course Flavio," Podley said.

"Yes what do you want Podley did you call me?" Sherry T. asked in a stressfully tone.

"Yes I would like for you to help me and Plenn T. carry some children to Zess T.'s place," Podley told her.

"I am so tired, but I will help out," Sherry T. told him.

"All right let's get this over with so I can get back to my work," Podley told Plenn T.

Plenn T., Podley, and Sherry T. put up their umbrellas and went out to the eastern outskirts of Rogueport.

They walk until they came up to the nine children.

"I will carry the three girls," Sherry T. said.

"I will carry the bucket-tooth boy, the fudge-headed boy, and the boy with the braces," Plenn T. said.

"I will carry the bald boy, the chubby boy, and the boy with the shirt that say's 'Ultralord,' Podley said.

They pull with all there might to carry the children in the rain.

"Oh they are heavy especially the chubby one," Podley stated.

They all nodded feeling the pain in carrying the children.

"My body is aching all over," Sherry T. complained.

It was dark time when they got back to Zess T. house.

Plenn T. knock on Zess T. door.

"Zess T. open up we are back and have gotten the children. Now please hurry up and open the door they are heavy you know!" Plenn T. shouted and now banging on the door.

Zess T. then came up to the door with her usual serious look.

Plenn T., Podley, and Sherry T. came in place the children on the floor.

"You did not have to bang on the door like an idiot I heard you the first time you knock," Zess T. said in her usual grumpy tone.

"Well it was raining outside and we had to carry two children on each of our shoulder and in one hand while holding an umbrella," Sherry T. explain in a wining tone.

"Well anyways thank you for brining them here you all may leave my house now," Zess T. told them.

The three sighed and turned to leave. Then they began were whispering to each other about Zess T.

"Is this the thanks we get?" Plenn T. asked.

"She should given us an award for bringing those children here," Podley said.

"I know that ungrateful old crow," Sherry T. whispered.

"Excuse me are you gossiping about me?" Zess T. asked.

"Of course not Mrs. Zess T. we would never do that," all three of them lied in unison and then ran out of her house and closed the door.

"_Well I guess I should prepare dinner for the children. They might be hungry when they wake up," _she thought. She got out the ingredients to cook her one her best dish yet. It was call Zess Dinner which consist of a healthy salad, and spaghetti with ground beef. She grabbed a pot and put some cold water in it and then place it on the stove and turned the eye on for the water to boil. Afterwards Zess T. opened boxes of fresh pasta and place it in the pot. She then reach for another pot and put it on the stove and went her refrigerator to get the ground beef and took it out of the pack to wash it off and put it in the pot.

Then the group woke up.

"What are we?" Timmy asked.

"Yes what is this place?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's ask that woman," Chester suggested pointing at Zess T. "Hey lady who exactly are you and where are we?"

"And why are we all soak and wet?" Libby asked.

"Don't worry I will comfort you Libby," Sheen said happily and hug her.

"I am Zess T. one of the best chefs around here and you are in Rogueport. " Zess T. told them.

"Rogueport this does not sound like a good place to be," A.J. stated.

"Anyway you kids probably should stay at Sherry T. inn for the night. Also I want to ask you children where exactly are you from?" Zess T. asked.

"Well some of us are from a different universe than others," Timmy told her.

"Different universe? You mean you all are not from this world," she questioned.

"Apparently not since we never heard of this place before," A.J. said.

"So where is this inn. I ready to get settled in for the night that is until we figure out a way to get back home," Chester said.

"It is right next door to me after you pass the entrance to the back alley. It also has a bed sign on it. I bring your dinners there wants they are ready," Zess T. said.

"We better see explorer this place," Timmy suggested.

"Wait a second I also forgot to give you some coins," Zess T. said. "Since you all do not live in this dimension you will not be able to buy anything," Zess T. gave each of the children ten coins.

When they went outside all of them gasp in horror at the sight of the town. The town itself was filled with rogues. The inhabitant were toads, goombas, bandits, dog people, and mowzs Then they resume walking.

"What kind of place is this?" Sheen asked.

"Dumbsterville that what it is," Cindy said.

"Yes and what exactly are those things," Libby added.

"May be they are aliens," Carl said in a frighten tone.

They then spotted the inn and walked up to it.

"The inn does not look any better either," A.J. stated.

"A.J. you should not judge things by the way they look on the outside," Chester told. "I bet the place is all nice and cozy on the inside." Chester said in a calm voice.

They then entered inside the inn and confuse looks came across their faces.

"This isn't a inn it is a bartender," Jimmy stated.

"Welcome to Rogueport I see you are up, and actually this is both a bartender and a inn," Podley said.

"Just who and exactly what are you?" Jimmy asked.

"My name is Podley and I am a rabbit person," Podley said. "Plenn T. the owner of the item shop, Sherry T. the innkeeper, and I carry you to Zess T. house out of the rain."

"Ahoy kids I am Flavio. I am a super-rich entrepreneur and I own many ships. I look for extremely rare treasures. I could use some new crew member to help me locate them. You know what they say the more the merrier" Flavio told them.

"If you are rich then why do you need treasure?" Chester asked.

"These are not ordinary treasures I am searching for, but magical treasures. I fought many ghosts, dragons, and demons to attain these treasures and I tell you kids it was not easy,"

"You must have did that in you dream beside there is no such thing as magic or any other of this nonsense you speak of," Jimmy walked upstairs.

Timmy looked at Jimmy then at Flavio and then spoke "Hey Neutron wait up."

"He must be one of those nonbelievers. I will discuss it with them again tomorrow and see if they take up my offer" Flavio said.

The group went upstairs to their room and spotted it and gasped just like the other places the windows were broken. There was also a leak in the roof with a bucket of water under it to keep it from hitting the wooden floor. There was also two beds in the room and a table dividing the two beds. Cold wind blew in the room from the broken glass.

The female toad Sherry T. spoke to them. "Welcome to Rogueport inn I am the innkeeper Sherry T. I see we have a load of guess here I will go get you another cover, blanket, and a pillow in the storage downstairs. I will have my employee's get you another bed."

"It nice and cozy on the inside right," A.J. said in a angered mocking tone and glared at Chester.

"Get over it A.J. at least we do not have to sleep outside behind an alley out in the rain," Chester said.

"Oh shut up Chester you live in a trailer park in a muddy ghetto area so you probably not even phase by staying in this place," A.J. told him

"We cannot stay in dump. We have to find at least a decent town to stay in." Trixie complained.

"So tomboy social princess I get you rather stay in luxury places right?" Chester asked.

"I am not saying that it is that this place is just a dump," Trixie told him.

"Whatever you view us as inferior to you say that we are not worthy and some other junk," Chester told her.

"Leave her along Chester," Timmy told him.

"Why are you defending that spoil brat is it because she kissed you that time," Chester told him.

"_Why is he defending me after all those times I ignore him and called him an empty bus seat. How can he still like me?"_ Trixie thought.

Timmy then blushed angrily. "Just shut up you talk to much."

"_Timmy must like her,"_ Cindy thought notice Timmy blushing.

"So how are we going to get back home you did brought the quote on quote portal did you Jimmy?" Sheen asked changing the subject.

"Oh my gosh I was so angry at Cindy that I forgot to bring it," Jimmy told them.

"Heh serves you right Neutron," Cindy said smirking.

"Oh shut up Vortex you are in no position to speak because that means that we have to spend the night here unless," Jimmy told her and turned to Timmy. "Hey Turner can you call you fairy programs to get us out of here?" Jimmy asked.

"I would but they are not with me at the moment," Timmy told him sadly.

Jimmy face fell in this place. "You mean that we have to spend the night here?"

"I am afraid so," Timmy told him.

"We are all doom I tell you doom!" Carl shouted.

Libby came back from the bathroom in a look of disgust, "Guys the bathroom was just so nasty. The sink and tub is full of rust, the hot water is not working, the toilet won't flush properly, and there is mildew is all over the wall.

Sherry T. came back in the room with a pillow, a cover, and a blanket.

"Hello sorry I took so long, but I brought them," she said and set them down. "Your dinner is ready. Zess T. will be here in a minute to give it to you. If you need me please dial the hotline at in that left corner on the right side of the bed. Now do any of you have any questions."

"Yes can you get a blow dryer for us to dry our clothes with since there is apparently none in the bathroom," Libby said annoyed tone.

Sherry T. sighed "Okay just a minute." she went back downstairs to the storage to get the blow dryer.

No one really said anything they were in shock that they had to stay at an awful place. Everyone except Chester.

"Come on guys it is not it cannot be that bad. You all are overreacting," Chester told them.

"JUST SHUT UP!" everyone said in unison in a furious tone.

"_They got problems. They do not know what it is like to be dirty poor. Me and my Pa had to stay in inn's like this when we travel. Speak of Pa will I be able to see him again. I mean we are stuck in a strange dimension and do not know how to get back to our homes," _Chester thought in a worry look.

"Zess T. was carrying a stack plates of food upstairs wrap in aluminum foil. "I brought your food enjoy," Zess T. told them and place the stack of plats on the floor.

There were also two Toads that were carrying an extra bed upstairs and place it down in front of the table and mini close line.

Sherry T. also came back with the blow dryer.

Zess T. just stand there and was waiting for a Thank you. "What do I even get a thank you after slaving over a hot stove. You children are so ungrateful," Zess T. told them in a grumpy tone and walked away.

"You should excuse Zess T. for her behavior, but I think you show thank her and apologize. Oh and hear is your blow dryer" Sherry T. said and gave it to Libby and she walked out of the room and close the door.

Although Sherry T. told the children to apologize, her mind was thinking just the opposite. _"Why am I tell them to apologize to that old crow when she did not give us any award for bringing these kids here.?"_

"That old lady seem upset," Sheen told them.

"Yes she also appears to be grumpy too. She always have that serious face," Chester told them.

"I really do not feel like eating in this place," Trixie said sickly.

"Yes and after what I saw in the bathroom it makes me want to you know what," Libby told them.

They knew that they had to get something to eat or else they would starve so they open the foil and ate the spaghetti and healthy salad on the plate.

"Great once again Neutron got us in this mess it was so obvious that the 'League of Villains' were after you. Also you were so anxious to track me down that you forgot to bring your thingy to get us back. So you let them follow you and that's how end up getting sucked into another dimension in a dumpster town," Cindy said accusingly.

"Just shut up Vortex. You always point figures at me what about Turner he forgot to bring his fairy programs with him and his enemies were also there," Jimmy told her.

"Why did you drag me in your argument and I did not forget to bring them they certainly well uh I had to recharge their batteries yeah that's it," Timmy lied.

After the children finished dinner they blow dried their clothes and got ready for bed. Since they did not bring any night clothes. They had to sleep in what they had on.

"I guess we all going three of us are going to have to share beds tonight," Chester told them.

All of them sighed in disbelief and since the bed themselves were small. They curse under their breathes about how unlucky they was to land in Rogueport.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen shared the right bed.

Cindy, Libby, and Trixie shared the center bed.

Timmy, Chester, and A.J. shared the left bed.

The bed was a tight fit for them and when being squish together.

"Goodnight guys," Chester told them.

Everyone just groan when Chester said that and put the cover over there head.

"_Shish what is there problem,"_ Chester thought.

Back in Dimmsdale

Deep Toot was down in an alley trying to investigate the 'League of Villains' plans.

She then spotted two men who were in black and she gasped.

There she a man said. "She is the one that was in league with the devilish children we saw earlier. Let's get her," Man 1said.

"Let's make sure she does not get away. She might put the city in grave danger. We got you now girly," Man 2 said.

The men began to charged at the little girl, but two people caught her and drag her out of the way.

"Dang she got away," Man 1 told him.

"Do not worry if we can find strands of her hair we could track her down. We must protect Dimmsdale at all cost," Man 2 told him.

"Hey put me down," she demanded and shaking.

The person then put her down.

She spotted two familiar boys which were Elmer and Sanjay.

"Relax we are here to help," Elmer said.

"You are one of Ti-," she then cover her mouth forgotten that she was suppose to keep her identity a secret from them.

"So do you know what exactly happen to Timmy and the others? I heard that you was helping them out," Sanjay asked.

"No I am going to investigate the League of Villains hide out and find out what they are planning though. I know they are trying to fool the people of this city into thinking that they are heroes and stuff. You guys should go back home I will handle this," Deep Toot told them.

"No take us with you we promise we will be helpful to you beside it is payback time for what they did to our friends," Elmer told her.

"Yes no one messes with our pals and get away with it. We are going to teach this League of Villains group a lesson and get our friends back safe and sound," Sanjay told her.

Deep Toot sighed. "Well since I cannot change you mind. You are welcome to come along."

"Yeah let's kick their buts," both boy said in unison and followed Deep Toot.

Meanwhile Veronica's was in her bed and could not get to sleep.

"_I can't hardly sleep. How dare those people do that to my Timmy. I will get them back for this. Shoot if Tad and Chad ever find out that I am mourning over Timmy they will kick me out of the popular group in without a second thought. Timmy does not know I like him and probably hates me because of the snide remarks I made at him just to fit in with the popular crowd. Also why was Trixie there dressed like a boy. Is she keeping something from me. So that is probably why she did not want to go to the mall today. If I could I would track her down and get answers."_

Veronica then began to sob in her bed as tears ran over her pillow.

"I am sorry I been so mean to you Timmy," Veronica sobbed. "Now I will never see you again or get a chance to apologize to you for making though snide remarks."

At the League of Villains hideout

The League of Villains hideout was there very own blimp which could change forms. They wanted there hideout to travel with them instead of being in one place.

They were all sitting in chair in a conference room.

"So when do I get to become the ruler of this world and the world of fairies?" Crocker asked.

"Hey you promise to share half of the world with me Denzel," Ms. Doombringer reminded.

"When did I say that Mary?" he asked.

"Listen you will share the world with me or else. Well actually you probably could just take over Fairy World while I rule this earth," Ms. Doombringer

"Actually we are going to wait a few days then soon the people of this place will come begging for us to be there rulers and that we will strike. The silly people of this city already think that we are the heroes. I never saw such foolish people in my entire life. They even bowed down and worship us," King Goobot told and laughed sinisterly.

The other villains joined in and laughed with him.

Meanwhile back at the inn

Trixie was tossing and turning in her sleep and muttered the words 'mother'.

_Trixie was sitting in the middle of her room. She was younger and about five years old and was reading a comic book. She then saw a lady with raven-hair in a fancy looking white dress stand before her._

"_Mother?" she asked._

_Her mother went over to her and snatch and comic book away. Then three maids appeared behind the woman._

"_Quick search her room and if you find anything that is not of essence trash it now," Mrs. Tang demanded._

_The made did what they told and searched Trixie's room._

"_Beatrix if you ever want to fit in at school you have to stop these masculine habits of yours. It is not lady like at you. I am doing this for you own good," Mrs. Tang told her and started coughing and fainted._

"_Mother," she gasped._

_Mr. Tang heard what happened and went upstairs._

"_Oh no I was afraid that this would happen. Let's call an ambulance to take her to the hospital," Mr. Tang said._

_Trixie was then warp to the hospital scene where her mother was._

_A doctor came up to the bed and spoke. "She has a bed case of lung cancer and serve problem of breathing. She might not survive." the doctor told Trixie and Mr. Tang._

"_Honey please do not die on us wake up," Mr. Tang cried out._

"_Beatrix come here for a moment I would like to have my last words with you before I past away," Mrs. Tang told her._

_Trixie then went up to her bed. "I only want to say goodbye and take the advice that I gave you. You will definitely be accepted by others and not be an outcast. I do not want people to laugh and jeer at you for being a tomboy," she said weakly as tears ran down her cheeks and stop breathing._

"_Mother, mother, please do not die," Trixie sobbed._

She then woke up sweating and look around to see that she was still in the inn. It was pass midnight and it lightening and thundering and raining outside very heavy. She could also hear snoring sounds.

"Hey would you stop put you hands and feet all over me!" Cindy yelled at her.

"Sorry I just had a nightmare," Trixie told her.

Cindy then rolled her eye. "Whatever I heard that lame excuse from my friends plenty of times. I am going back to sleep. If you do that again I will knock you off this bed then you would be sleeping on the floor. I am going back to sleep.""I like to see you try," Trixie told her. "I have to warn you I am a very good fighter so if you want to battle bring it on."

"Find by me I not a push over either," Cindy told her.

"Will both of you shut up I am trying to get some sleep here and it is even harder to get to sleep with the snoring going on in here," Libby told them in a grouchy tone and covered her face with the pillow.

"I brought a few ear plugs with me," Trixie told her and then she reached in her pants pocket. "Here you go." she said and handed them to Libby.

Libby took them and put them in her ears.

"Let me have some two," Cindy told her.

Trixie handed the ear plugs to her.

Trixie then put the ear plugs she had left in her own ears.

The girls finish what they had to say and went back to sleep for the night.

A/N: This is the end of Chapter Three. If you all guess right then yes they are in the same dimension of the Mario video games. For those of you who have never heard of Rogueport it is a place is Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Also none of the characters in Rogueport are Oc's although the innkeeper was unnamed so I give her the name Sherry T. Please review and tell me if I need improvement.


	4. A Fight with the League of Villains

The Battle between Two Forces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for the two men in the story and the random people who spoke in chapter two.

**Chapter 4:** A Fight with the League of Villains

In Dimmsdale at Timmy's House pass midnight

"Honey what are we go to do Timmy is gone," Mrs. Turner cried.

"Well we could have another child or go out there and go to those people layer and give them a piece of our mind," Mr. Turner told.

"We go with the second one," Mrs. Turner said.

"All right let's prepared to kick some butt," Mr. Turner said happily.

"I am ready with my super awesome strength," Mrs. Turner said happily.

The two them race through the door and busted the door and the screen.

"Oh dear honey, we have to purchase other door and screen" Mrs. Turner said.

"We will worry about that later honey right now let's get going," Mr. Turner.

Meanwhile Deep Toot, Elmer, Sanjay arrived at the League of Villains hideout.

Deep Toot put a rope over the fence and beginning climbing it.

"Grab onto the rope," Deep Toot urged.

Without question Elmer and Sanjay grabbed onto the rope.

It was a blimp that took the shape of a dark house in the woods and it was three stories high.

"This place is kind of spooky right now," Elmer said.

"You are being a big chicken, -bah bah bah-," the boil mocked.

"Just shut up I am not being a chicken," Elmer told his boil.

"Yes whatever, and do you ever tell me to shut up," the boil told him.

"Hush, not no loud we do not want the League of Villains to hear us," Deep Toot said as she put her index figure over her mouth.

"Okay I just continue to whisper to him," the boil whispered.

"Everyone search for an underground passage we what to get in there and surprise them," Deep Toot said.

They begin to search for an underground passage and then suddenly Sanjay trip over something.

"Oh," Sanjay said and uncovered the leaves and whispered to everyone. "I think I found a door that leads to the basement."

"Good work uh. I forgot you name," Deep Toot told him.

"Sanjay," he said.

"Oh, Sanjay that's right anyway let's open the door and follow the path it takes us," Deep Toot urge.

The trio pull the door and it was heavy, but they manage with there strength to pull with all of their might and it finally came open.

And they went inside the basement and close the door.

Meanwhile the two Men in Black detective agents followed them to the ground.

Veronica was dress in a brown cloak so no one would notice her basically Tad and Chad, her friends, or anybody else who supported the League of Villains.

"_I have to get to that hideout and figure out how to get Timmy back and save the city. Then convince the people of Dimmsdale that this group of 'heroes' is evil,"_ Veronica thought.

Timmy parents where almost out of breath then they spotted A.J. parents, Chester's father, and Trixie's father standing on the grass by a tree. They also carried weapons in there hands. Th

"Hey what are you all doing here," Mr. Turner asked.

"Well we are here to get our children back that what else?" Mrs. Ibrahim said.

"Yes and we even brought weapons to combat this so called hero group," Bucky Mcbadbat said.

"I told all of them to meet us here at this spot. I try to call you but I could not get through to you," Mr. Ibrahim told him.

"Hey I know you. You are Nigel Tang one of the wealthiest man in Dimmsdale. I would love to have you as my friend," Mr. Turner told him.

"Right," Mr. Tang said. "Now can we review finish reviewing on how we are going to get to the hideout," Mr. Tang told them.

"Sure I have been dying to whop them," Mr. Turner said.

"May be we should find other location. People might be looking at us and get suspicious," Mr. Mcbadbat said.

"Good idea. We can go to one of my reserve houses on the outskirts of Dimmsdale," Mr. Tang said.

Afterwards the adults made their way to the log house.

Back at the hideout

Deep Toot, Elmer, and Sanjay were walking on the hideout basement. Deep Toot pulled out a flashlight so they could see since it was dark down there. The basement was full of prison cells and rats crawling into it.

Both Elmer and Sanjay shivered from the place and got chills down their spines.

The trio then spotted two men carrying flash lights.

"There she is and she got two boys helping her," Man 1 said.

"We should alert the Heroes of Justice group," Man 2 told him.

"Wait a second they are not 'Heroes of Justice' they are the 'League of Villains' they are trying to trick you and the rest of the people of Dimmsdale," Deep Toot said to them.

"That's right and they suck our friends into the hole too," Elmer said.

"They are evil and want to take over the world," Sanjay told them.

The too men just laughed at the children.

"Well your friends deserve to be suck into that portal. I mean they were evil," Man 1 said.

"Our friends are not evil," Elmer told him.

"Yes what he said," the boil spoke up.

"A talking boil that proves that all of you are on the side of evil," Man 2 said. "You are a mad scientist boy trying to take over the world you must be stopped."

Deep Toot then reached in her pocket and dropped the powder which blinded the men for a moment.

"Darn it let's go after them," Man 1 said.

"Fine but let's contact King Goobot first and let him know that they are heading his way," Man 2 said.

Both of them pressed a green button on the watch-like device on there wrist and King Goobot's face came up.

"King Goobot that girl that I was telling you about and two boys are coming your way," Man 1 said.

"Good I have a nice surprise for them," King Goobot told them.

"Ha I am sure you no how to put them in there place. We will be there in a minute," Man 1 spoke again.

"Also I think that kid with the boil is a mad scientist and they want to take over the world," Man 2 said.

"That's awful," King Goobot said in a fake sympathetic told. "We must stop them at all cost with our combined strength. Thanks for warning us."

The man pressed a red button on the watch-like devices on their left arm to turn them off and ran towards the direction where the children went.

Meanwhile with the adults arrived at the brick house which was big house and three stories high, but it was smaller than a mansion.

"This place is pretty big," Mr. Mcbadbat said.

"Surely it would be enough for all of us to fit in that is for sure," Mr. Ibrahim said.

Mrs. Ibrahim yawned. "I am tired can we rest for a bit."

"But we have to find our children," Mr. Mcbadbat said and then he yawned. "All right you win."

"We are feeling kind of sleepy ourselves. When been awake for most of the night," Mrs. Turner added.

"I agree with you we will rest a little while and then continue our mission," Mr. Tang said and walked up to the door and opened it with the keys.

"Please come in and follow me," Mr. Tang said.

The other adults followed Mr. Tang as he led them to inside.

"There are five rooms on each floor can choose which room to sleep in except for the master bed room that is my personal room and it is located in the center room on the third floor," Mr. Tang stated.

"Finally I get to sleep in a room without my wife," Mr. Turner said.

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Turner asked with a hint of anger.

"I mean I enjoy sleeping with you though, but I need my own personal space," Mr. Turner said.

"Fine then I will give you a break and me a break by sleeping in some other room, and when we get back home you can sleep on the couch," Mrs. Turner said grumpy and walked upstairs to second floor to the room to the father right and slam the door.

"I think you should go and apologize," Mr. Ibrahim suggested.

"Don't worry she will get over it, now let's get some rest," Mr. Turner said.

Mr. Turner walked to the room which was right underneath his wife room.

Mr. Ibrahim walked the room to the far right on the first floor.

Mrs. Ibrahim walked to the room to the far right on the second floor.

Mr. Mcbabat walked to the center room on the first floor which was near the bathroom on the first floor.

Mr. Tang walked to the master bedroom on the third.

Back at the League of Villains hideout

"We finally in," Deep Toot said.

They burst into the League of Villains conference room.

"Hello we have been expecting you children," King Goobot told them.

"Expecting us? What do you mean by that?" Elmer asked.

"Well let's just say that the two detective men told me," King Goobot stated.

"King Goobot, be careful that is Deep Toot and she is very dangerous, and she might reveal our top secret plans," Vicky told him.

"Do not worry I will take care of them," the Junkman said. "I will smash them to pieces. And the Junkman attempt to punch them.

"Oh no you don't, I will give you a piece of my karate chomp," Sanjay said kicking in the air, but the Junkman grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"Sanjay," Elmer cried.

"Shall we join in?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked.

"It would be nice for to lend our friend the Junkman a hand," Grandma Tatters said.

"I will give them a taste of my diaper smell," Baby Eddie told them.

"You mean your stink diaper smell," Eustace remarked.

"Oh shut up it is going to help us win this isn't it," Baby Eddie argued.

"I suppose. Good thing I brought a nose plug," Eustace told him.

"We will join in two. I am wherein to take down these pest," Ms. Doombringer said.

"It is payback Deep Toot," Vicky told her.

"Payback time what are you talking about?" Deep Toot asked as she struggled to avoid the Junkman's attacks.

"Do not play dumb with me you pig-tail freak," Vicky said furiously and then said.

Then all of the League of Villains gained up on them.

"Hey this is not fair it is only three of us," Elmer said.

Sanjay then got up his face was burst, but he still manage.

"Elmer we have to give it all we have got to try to save our friends even if there are more of them," Sanjay told him.

"I know and I not ready to quit fighting. I will fight to the death," Elmer told him determined look.

"They think they can be us. Well we will show this twerps who is boss," Vicky said.

Meanwhile Veronica in a cloak managed to enter the window.

"_Whew I made it in,"_ she thought.

Then she spotted two men in black.

"_Oh no I have to hide before they see me," _Veronica thought.

She then spotted a big plant and decided to hide behind it.

"Hey I thought I heard something over there?" Man 1 thought.

"It must be just your imagination. Let's continue head to the Heroes of Justice room," Man 2 told him.

The two men continue to walk toward the room.

"_Phew, that was close,"_ Veronica thought and followed the men secretly. _"May be they can lead me to where I want to go so I will follow them."_

Deep Toot, Elmer, and Sanjay were struggling to take out the League of Villains.

Deep Toot tries to throw blades at them and it cuts Mandie's face.

She then felt the blood coming for it and wiped it.

"You brat how dare you mess up my face you will pay," Mandie said and took out her laser sword to slice Deep Toot, but Elmer get in the way and it end up slicing him.

"Oh no are you okay?" Deep Toot asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I will be all right," he said and groan in pain.

"Elmer," Sanjay said and clench his fist. "You will pay for what you did to my friend."

"Get a piece of this kid," Baby Eddie told him. Then he took off his diaper and threw it at Sanjay.

"Who are you calling kid baby!" Sanjay yelled and when the diaper landed on him "Pea-U I think I am going to pass out," he said and fainted.

"That smell is awful," Remy said.

"No kidding. The only thing that smells worse then this is skunk spray," Ms. Doombringer added.

"Oh no, Sanjay!" Deep Toot screamed and covered her noise from the fowl smell.

"Well looks like you are all along little girl," Beautiful Gorgeous told here.

"Let's take the twerp out all together," Vicky told them.

Then the men dress in black suit showed up.

"We arrived here just in time," Man 1 said.

"Yes we would not want to miss the Heroes of Justice triumph," Man 2 added.

When the villains where about to do an all out attack on Deep Toot, a voice spoke interfered.

"Stop right there," a person in the cloak said.

"_That voice sounds kind of familiar,"_ Deep Toot thought.

"Who are you? You must be one of the evil ones too," Man 1 pointed at the cloak figure.

"Evil ones do not make me laugh. It is those people over there that are evil," the cloak figure pointed towards the League of Villains. "And you two are just there pones."

"You are lying. These are the Heroes of Justice and they are here to defend the city," Man 2 told the cloak figure.

"Let's get rid of him. He is an enemy," Man 1 said.

"Yes he must be one of those troublemakers too," Man 2 said.

Both of them began to dodge

"I am not a he," the cloak figure muttered.

Both of the men charged at the cloak figures, but she dodge it and they bump up into each other and got dizzy and fell unconscious.

"And I do not have time to fight you," the cloak figure said. "I came here to deal with you all though," she said pointing at the League of Villains.

"Just who exactly are you?" King Goobot asked.

"That for me to know and you to never find out," the cloak figure said.

"A smarty pants are we. We will teach you a lesson," King Goobot said. "I will attack you head on."

"Bring it on buster," the cloak person said.

King Goobot charged at cloak person and they began to fight.

The cloak figure took out a bow and arrow and aimed it at King Goobot which hit him in the chest.

Goobot did not even flinch and he "You think that little weapon can defeat me?"

Meanwhile Deep Toot was trying her best to take down the members of the League of Villains by throwing several blades at them, but they ended up dodging most of them.

"You have bad aim," Vicky remarked.

"Take this," Vicky said and punch Deep Toot into the wall heavy and knocked her unconscious.

"Now to find out whom you really are Deep Toot," Vicky said.

Vicky pulled off Deep Toot eye mask.

"I do not believe it. It is my sister," Vicky said and gasped.

The cloak person was still battling King Goobot.

King Goobot picked up a laser gun and pointed the person.

"Take this," King Goobot

"You are so weak. Why did you come here you fool to change King Goobot the Yolkian king?" King Goobot asked as he walked up to pick up the cloak person and shake them and her hood felled off to reveal Veronica. "So little girl you better answer my question?"

"I came here so you could tell me where Timmy Turner, his friends, and Trixie Tang are?" Veronica asked.

"Oh you must be talking about those pesky kids that Calamitous sent to another dimension along with Jimmy Neutron and them.

"I know that girl she is Veronica Star. She is popular at the school I teach at," Mr. Crocker told him. "But why would she want to know where Turner is?"

"Shall we dispose of her," Calamitous asked.

"Actually lock her along with the rest of the children the basement in the cells. I could use some new slaves," King Goobot

"Wait a second I am not going to be your slave and I do not take orders from scum like you" Veronica said with pride as she struggle to get free of his grip.

"A little arrogant are we," King Goobot chuckled. "Well I can take care of that."

King Goobot then knocked Veronica on the side of her forehead and she felt unconscious and he tossed her in the floor.

"Take them away," King Goobot order.

Beautiful Gorgeous bend down slapped the two men in black to wake them up.

Both of them woke up.

"Huh where are we?" Man 1 asked.

The two men then rose up off the ground and holding their hands over their heads.

"Just snap out of your trans Goobot take the troublemakers away. Make sure you separate them," Beautiful Gorgeous told them.

"Oh yes the hood figure where is he?" Man 2 asked.

"Don't you mean 'where is she'," Ms. Doombringer said and pointed to the unconscious Veronica.

"Do you want us to put them in the Juvenile Detention Center?" Man 1 asked.

"You do not have to worry about doing that Goobot plans on putting them to work, and he want you to lock them up in a cell and separate them," Beautiful Gorgeous said.

"I guess they do not call you all the Heroes of Justice for nothing," Man 2 said.

"Yes teach the evildoers a lesson by putting them to work. Most heroes do not think of that, you all are brilliant," Man 1 told them.

"Yes now take the children away okay," King Goobot said impatience.

"Right away sir," Man 1 said.

Man 1 grabbed Elmer and Sanjay and Man 2 grabbed Tootie and Veronica and took them to the cells in the basement.

The next morning in Rogueport

The group in the inn woke up and then Flavio wake into the room.

"Hey children have you decide to join me in my journey I am to Yoshi's Island to found a very important treasure that is bared in the abandon sunken ship.

"This does not have anything to do with magic or anything does it?" Jimmy asked.

"No, of course not I made all that suffer up I said yesterday," Flavio lied and chuckled.

Timmy of course eyed him with a hint of suspicious on whether he was lying or not.

"So what are you names I mean your full names and then nick name," Flavio said.

"What do you think Jimmy? Can we trust this guy?" Timmy asked whispering.

"I do not know," Jimmy said.

"Hey I heard from Zess T. over there that you kids are from other dimension. If you travel with me, I will help you get home. I know plenty of scientists that live in this world," Flavio told them.

"Find then my full name is James Isaac Neutron. Though everyone calls me Jimmy," he said.

"My whole name is Timothy Tiberius Turner. I like to be called Timmy though," he said.

"My name is Aaron Jackson Ibrahim, but my friends call me A.J.," he said.

"I am Chester Amos Mcbadbat. I do not have a nickname though," he said.

"My name sir is Beatrix Mao Tang. I am known as Trixie," she said.

"My full name is Cynthia Aurora Vortex and I am called Cindy so don't you forget it," she said.

"I am Liberty Danielle Folfax. Libby is what I liked to be called," she said.

"I do not have a nickname though, but I am Sheen Juarerra Estevez," he said.

"I am Carlton Ulysses Wheezer and I am called Carl," he said.

"Okay then kids come downstairs and introduce to some of my crew," Flavio said.

"It is about time I have been ready to get out of this dump forever," A.J. stated.

The kids then followed Flavio downstairs.

They saw some two Toad sailor and three Bob-omb sailors.

"That is Pa-Patch he just arrived from Keelhaul Key," he said pointing to the Bob-omb with the patch over his eye.

"Hi ya kids," Pa-Patch spoked

"That is Bobbery he been sailing the seas for many of years," he said point to the Bob-omb with the sailor hat on and gray mustache.

"I say how do you do," Bobbery spoked.

"That is Thriff T. he is the twin brother of Plenn T. the owner of the Roguport inn. He will provide us with the food supplies," Flavio said point to the Toad.

"Nice to meet you," Thriff T. said.

"That is bomberto he is one of my trusted crew," Flavio said pointing to other bob-omb sailor.

"How do you do," Bomberto said.

"And that lass over there is Stacey T. She opened an inn in Keelhaul Key and has also decided to travel with us," Flavio said and pointed to female Toad.

"Hi there," Stacey T. said.

"I brought some weapons we can use in case we get into any trouble now are you ready to board the ship?" Flavio asked.

"Hold on can you really find us a way to get back home?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure you can trust me," Flavio told them.

"We need to eat breakfast first I am starving," Timmy said.

"I forgot to tell you that Zess T. is preparing your breakfast and want you all to come over and eat it," Sherry T. said.

"What are we waiting for then let's go eat," Chester said.

The children ran over to Zess T. house as fast as they could.

They opened the door without knocking and tried to get into the house one at a time.

"Will you quit crowding around my door, there is enough room for all of you," Zess T. told them in a grumpy tone. "Get in a single file line please."

All of the children groan and got in a single line and enter Zess T. house.

"Now I set up the table for you all and prepared your meals which are pancakes, eggs, and bacon," Zess T. said pointing to the nine plates at the table.

The children went to the table and set down in a chair.

"Wow this is the best breakfast I ever had," Chester told them.

"Is it because you live in a tailor park?" A.J. asked.

"Oh shut up A.J.," Chester told him.

"Timmy to you still have that laser gun that girl gave you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes why?" Timmy asked.

"Just in case that Flavio guy betray us we can use it against him," Jimmy said.

"Oh Jimmy I think you are being too paranoid, but you are right we have to see if this guy is a good person or not," Timmy said.

After the children finish eating they got up from the table and said. "Thank you Mrs. Zess T. for everything and bye."

"Your welcome and I hope you all have a safe journey," Zess T. said. _"Finally they said thank you."_ she thought and put a smile on her face.

They then rushed off of the house to go back to the inn where Flavio and his crew were.

"All right we are ready, lead us to the ship so we can get this over with," Jimmy said.

"You got it lad, now follow me," Flavio said and lead them to Rogueport's harbor.

When they got to the harbor they saw a gigantic ship and a some inhabitants boarding it. Most of them were either celebrities or wealthy individuals.

"This thing is huge," Sheen said in shock.

"No kidding it is like the Titanic," Libby remarked.

"Yes I told you I am filthy rich so I can afford to have my ships built this big," Flavio told him.

"Why are they all getting on the ship?" Carl asked.

"For sight seeing I guess and some other stuff I guess," Flavio answered.

"Social princess over there is rich too," Chester spat pointing to Trixie.

"Hey you better quick talking about me before I pound you into a pump," Trixie said furiously

"I thought you were to preppy to beat people up. I guess you went from a annoying girly girl to a annoying tomboy," Chester told her.

"Just shut up," Trixie told him emotionlessly.

"So lassie I guess you yourself have been in ships like this and know what kind of activities takes place?" Flavio interupted.

"Well I did go to parties on ships similar to this one with my father plenty of times," Trixie told him as she turned to face him.

"You are a regular tomboy aren't you and dressed like one too," Flavio added.

"Well uh," Trixie said sheepishly.

"Well let's get on the ship and set sail for Yoshi Island," Flavio said.

Flavio, his crew, and the group walked towards the ship and boarded it. Then they climbed the flight of stairs to get to the top of the ship and Pa-Patch approach the staring wheel.

"Pa-Patch set a course for Yoshi Island," Flavio told him.

"Eye-eye captain," Pa-Patch said and stare the wheel.

"Who exactly are the habitants of Yoshi Island?" Jimmy asked.

"I was told they were Yoshis," Flavio answered.

"What is a Yoshi?" Jimmy asked.

"A Yoshi is some kind of dinosaurs," Flavio answered.

"Di-dinosaurs!" Carl yelled in a frighten tone.

"Don't worry Carl they might be good dinosaurs like the pterodactyl we saw when we went to the prehistoric area," Sheen said.

"I hope you are right Sheen," Carl said still a little scared.

"Dinosaurs," Jimmy said in excitement. "That is right down my ally. I want to meet these Yoshi and gather information on them."

"It seems you are rearing to get there are you?" Flavio asked.

"You bet," Jimmy said.

"I guess hearing about dinosaur made Neutron excited," Cindy said.

"Yes you know how he gets when it has something to do with science," Libby told her.

The ship continues it destination towards Yoshi Island.

**A/N: **This is the end of chapter four. I made up A.J. full name, Trixie's middle name, and Chester's middle name for this story. I also gave the inn keeper in Keelhaul Key the name Stacey T. Do not worry more Mario characters will appear. I may have Mario himself appear later on in the story. Also the Retroville character will appear in about the next two chapters. Please review and please tell me if I need to improve or not.


	5. Life at the Sea

The Battle Between Two Forces

**Chapter 5: **Life at the Sea

**A/N: **I am going to make some more characters parents appear in this chapter however Tootie and Vicky's parents will not appear in this chapter because think that might be to afraid to confront Vicky. I might make them make an appearance later on.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were finish returning from the long meeting with Jorgen.

"So Wanda what should we do now?" Cosmo asked.

"Well let's go check on Timmy to see if he is okay. I a little worried about him," Wanda suggested.

Cosmo stomach then growled

"I am hungry Wanda can we stop and get something to eat please?" Cosmo asked.

"Goo," Poof said and his stomach also growled.

"Okay I do not see why not Poof seems hungry too. I guess it would not hurt, but we will have to stop by a fast food restaurant," Wanda told him.

"Find with me as along as I get something to eat," Cosmo said.

Cosmo and Wanda came a restaurant call Fairies Burgers and enter it and approach the counter.

"Welcome to Fairies Burgers may I take your order?" the female fairy employee greeted

"So Cosmo what are you getting to eat?" Wanda asked.

"I have the Quarter Pound fairy burger meal," Cosmo told the employee.

"And I would like to order the Juicy beef fairy burger meal and for my baby here I would like to order some apple sauce," Wanda told the employee.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Two lemonades and a bottle of milk would be good," Wanda told her.

"Lemonade, but I won't a coke soda," Cosmo said to Wanda.

Wanda sighed. "Find a lemonade, a coke, and a bottle of milk," Wanda said.

"Would that be all," the employee asked.

"Yes that would be all," Wanda said.

"You total is 13.50 fairy dollars," she said.

"_Shoot the price on this food is so expensive," _Wanda thought and turn to Cosmo. "Cosmo could you lend me a hand with the food here?"

"I would but I am broke," Cosmo said reaching into his pockets and look dumbfoundly.

"You never have any money!" Wanda yelled pull the money out and gave it to the employee. "Are you happy now you moron? I just spend all the money on getting the food. You could have a least have some money to help pay for Poof's food!" Wanda yelled at Cosmo.

"Whatever all you do is bicker, bicker, bicker," Cosmo stated.

"Well may be I would not have to bicker so much if you had helped pay for the food," Wand argued.

Poof watch his parents argued and tears were swelling up in his eyes.

Cosmo and Wanda went over to Poof before the tears started to fall because they knew what would happen if he cried.

"Please do not cry Poof," Cosmo told him.

"Yes Poof please do not cry. I promise not to argue with anymore okay," Wanda told Poof. _"At least not until Cosmo and I are alone." _she thought.

Poof frowned turned into a smile and he "Giggle,"

"Cosmo I am going to find a place to sit. Can you wait at the counter until the food is ready?" Wanda asked.

"Of course I will you can count on me honey," Cosmo told her.

"Come on Poof let's find a seat for you," Wanda told him.

"He, he," Poof giggled.

The parents were in the living room all woke up from their naps and continue their discussion.

"I receive a call from my daughter's friend mother. She said that her daughter has going missing and would be over shortly. She thinks this Heroes of Justice group is behind it and that I am the one who put her daughter up battle them," Mr. Tang told them.

"I also received a call from Elmer and Sanjay's parents they said that they have not returned home either so I told them to come over here as well," Mr. Ibrahim said.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Mr. Tang then looked through the peep hole to see who it was and saw that it was a blond hair woman with a fancy white dress and a pink fur coat and open the door.

"Nigel I know that you were the one who let Veronica fight those fake heroes and got her captured just to save your own daughter!" Mrs. Star yelled.

"Listen I did not have anything to do with sending your daughter there and yes I am trying to get my daughter back along with some other children," Mr. Tang told her.

"Is that so I still think you are hiding something for me though," Mrs. Star told him.

"Whatever," Mr. Tang said in an annoying tone.

"So what is your name?" Mrs. Turners asked.

"Sorry, but I do not give my name out to commoners sorry. You will just have to address me as Mrs. Star," Mrs. Star stated.

"I hate I even asked you. You snobby arrogant witch!" Mrs. Tuner yelled.

"Mind your manners," Mrs. Star told her.

"Stop it honey," Mr. Turner told his wife

"You think you should take your man advice and listen to him. I could be quite useful for the search," Mrs. Star said.

"At least I have a husband unlike you. Your husband probably left you in the dust because of your attitude!" Mrs. Turner yelled.

"That is none of business to know what happen to my husband!" Mrs. Star said furiously.

"Hey calm down please," Mr. Tang told the two women.

"Look like a fight is about to start," Mr. Mcbadbat said.

"No kidding those two are glaring at each other in intense fury," Mrs. Ibrahim remarked.

Mrs. Turner was about to launch an all out attack at Mrs. Star until her husband gripped her by the back of her shirt, "Come down honey. We need her to help us with our plan."

"_She is nothing but a snob. I take her down after this search is over," _Mrs. Turner thought. "All right I will let her go."

"Ha service you right," Mrs. Star smirked victoriously.

"Argh," Mrs. Turner grunted.There then were some more knocks on the door. Mr. Tang then went up to the door and look thought the peep hole to see who it was. The people were Elmer parents, Sanjay's stepfather who had a very heavy military gun on his back, and Sanjay's mother.

Mr. Tang open the door. "Hello what can I do for you?"

"We heard that Elmer and his friend Sanjay have not return last night so we decide to come here," Elmer's father said.

"I see well since you are all here why don't we head for this Heroes of Justice hideout to get some answers," Mr. Tang said.

"Right," everyone agreed.

"We can travel in my tank. It is outside and we will be able to get there faster," Sanjay stepfather told them.

"All right then what are we waiting for let's go," Mr. Tang said.

The adults then all got in the tank and headed for the 'League of Villains' hideout.

Back at the Fast food restaurant in Fairy World.

At the fast food restaurant the female employee came with the food and drinks spoke. "Enjoy your meal."

Cosmo took the food and look around for Wanda and Poof. "Where could they be?"

He then spotted them at a table in the far right corner and went to sit down.

"Cosmo you brought to food I guess we can get eat now," Wanda said and reach in the bag to pull out her food and Poof's food. Then she took the lemonade and bottle from the cup holder.

Cosmo then grabbed his food and drink.

"Cosmo can you help me feed Poof please?" Wanda asked.

"Sure I can also teach him a few trick about playing with his food and being a picky eater," Cosmo joked.

"Cosmo I am serious," Wanda told him.

"Okay fine then I will help you," Cosmo said and then try to help Wanda feed Poof.

On Flavio's ship

"Okay listen up kids we are going to have a party tonight. First there will be music by celebrity singers, dancing, delicious gourmand food. You will have to dress up though and introduce yourselves to the audience," Flavio told them.

"One question sir how are we suppose to buy anything since this world has different money from where we live?" Timmy asked.

"Yes even though that mushroom lady gave us some money we still probably would not have much to purchase any clothes," Jimmy added

"I normally do not do this kids, but I will make an exception, since you all are from another world I will tell the salespeople on the ship to let you buy your clothes for free," Flavio told them. "Bobbery, Bomberto please show these kids the way to the sales shop."

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Come on children follow us please," Bobbery said.

The children, Bobbery, and Bomberto left the dock.

"Sir, sir," a Toad sailor yelled. " There is a stowaway in the ship's cargo."

"What a stowaway on my ship? Are the sailor checking out right now?" Flavio asked.

"Yes sir they are doing the best they can," the Toad sailor said.

"All right then go back down there and joined them in capturing the stowaway," Flavio told him.

"Aye Aye captain," the Toad sailor saluted Flavio

Flavio then started walking to the dock's cabin to get on the hotline.

"_Foolish guy he if thinks he can get away with sneaking on my ship he is got another thing coming. I must think about the stowaway later. Right now I have to call the salesperson," _Flavio thought and picked up the hotline and dialed it.

"Hello this is Captain Flavio I would like you to do a favor and let my guess crew purchases their clothes free," Flavio told him.

The person on the hotline muttered something.

"Okay good day," Flavio said and hung up.

"Good tell them to bring the stowaway to me so I can teach him a lesson he will never forget," Flavio told him.

"Yes sir," the Toad sailor said and saluted Flavio and left.

"Man this is so cool I never been on a ship like this before," Sheen said.

"Listen guys we still need to be cautious of that Flavio guy to make sure he is not an enemy," Jimmy said."I agree with you pal we always have to keep our guard up," Chester said.

"So where are you kids from?" Bobbery asked.

"Well Chester, A.J., Trxie, and I are from Dimmsdale," Timmy told him.

"My friends Carl, Sheen, and I are from Retroville along with that annoying Cindy and her friend Libby," Jimmy said.

"What did you call me Neutron?" Cindy said.

"Do those two way argue like this?" A.J. asked.

"I do not really know one day they argue and the another day they are totally in love with each other," Timmy told his friend.

"Hey stay of out of this!" Jimmy and Cindy yelled in unison at Timmy and A.J.

"So Bobbery if that is your name, what exactly are you?" A.J. asked.

"I am from a race call Bob-omb," Bobbery answered.

"Okay are there any humans living in this world," A.J. said. _"That sounds like the word bomb, but he stretch it out more."_

"Yes there is, but quit a few though," Bobbery told him. "Mostly you will see Bob-omb toads, Goombas, Koopas, Boos, etcetera before you ever come across any humans.

"_I wonder if Trixie would what to dance with me at the party," _Timmy thought. _"May be she does not love me, but she kissed me two times though does she really have feeling for me?"_

Trixie then looked at Timmy. _"Am I in love with Timmy. Every time I around him I feel a need to embrace him, but do to my previous popularity status I was not able too."_

"We are here kids we will enter inside because we also have to get something to wear tonight, but unlike you'll we have to pay," Bomberto told them.

All of them entered inside the ships clothes and accessory shop.

"If only my wife Scarlette was here we could both have a great time at the party," Bobbery said.

"You have a wife?" Chester asked.

"I had a wife, but she died from an illness and I stop my voyages until that day I received a letter from Mario that Scarlette wrote before she died," Bobbery said sadly.

All of the group members look sad.

"That is too bad," Chester said sadly. "Wait who is Mario?"

"You mean you do not know the famous Mario. He, Bobbery, and some others saved us from the clutches of the evil demon called the Shadow Queen," Bomberto told them.

"Demon huh,?" Libby asked.

"Demon's live here!" Carl asked in a terrified tone

"I do not believe in as demons, angels, or gods," Jimmy stated.

"Geez, kid I bet you do not believe in spirits either?" Bomberto asked.

"Of course not I am an atheist I do not believe in supernatural beings," Jimmy said.

"Yeah whatever you still should watch what you say," Bomberto told him.

Jimmy ignored what he said though and act as he was not paying any attention.

"I guess we should get our attire, before you all know it well be nightfall," Bobbery told them.

"Okay everyone we will meet back in this exactly same spot," Bomberto told them.

They all nodded and went in different directions.

Meanwhile two certain princesses where sitting at a table next to each other on the dock and enjoying themselves. One was wearing a pink sundress, and the other was wearing a yellow shorts, and a yellow sleeveless shirt. There were also three Toads two of them were fanning the princesses while the elder Toad sat down on the right of the princess in the pink sundress.

"Oh Daisy look at the ocean isn't it beautiful?" Peach asked.

"Yes I guess," Daisy told her.

Peach became kind of annoyed with Daisy response and turns to Toadsworth "Toadsworth don't you like the ocean."

"Yes the ocean is very delightful princess," Toadsworth asked.

"So how long will it be until we make it to Yoshi's Island?" Daisy asked bored.

"I was told by the ticket person that it will take us about a week to get there," Peach answered.

"I knew that I am just so impatient. Anyway I wonder how Yoshi is doing?" Daisy asked.

"I do not know I sure miss him. I wander how he and Birdo are getting along," Peach said.

"I don't know, but we all know that he is engaged to her and gave her a diamond ring," Daisy told her.

"Peach do you think that Birdo will become evil again?" Toad asked still fanning them along with Toadette.

"I sure hope not. Yoshi seems to really like her and it would break his heart if she does decide to turn against him," Peach said.

"Hey Peach is that you?" someone asked it was a very familiar cloud boy that had pink-hair and dressed in blue and white strip pants.

"Oh I think I know you from somewhere, but I think I cannot recall at the moment," Peach told him as she thinks.

"It is me Mallow don't you remember that we traveled along with Mario too find my parents and returned the seven stars to the Star Road by defeating Smithy," Mallow told her.

Peach still thought and said, "Mallow is it, now I remember you."

"Who is this guy Peach?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy this is Mallow he is the prince of Nimbus Land he traveled with Mario, Geno, Bowser, and I on our adventure once and help us out," Peach told her.

"Wait a second Bowser exactly help you and Mario out?" Daisy asked in disbelief.

"Well actually Bowser joined Mario and me three times because he did not felt like he had a choice," Peach said.

"Mallow this is Daisy she is the princess of Sarasaland and my best friend. She is wild tomboy too, this is Toadsworth he is my steward and has been taking care of me since I was a baby, this is Toadette she is one of my servants and Toads sister, and of course you already know who Toad is," Peach told Mallow as she pointed to each of them.

"Hey I thought that Zelda was your best friend?" Daisy asked.

"Well Zelda is a good friend too, but you and me Daisy go way back," Peach said.

"Nice to meet you Daisy," Mallow greeted.

"Same to you Mallow," Daisy greeted back.

"Hello Mallow long time no see how have you been doing buddy?" Toad asked.

"Well as expect I think" Mallow told Toad.

"Please to meet you Prince Mallow," Toadette said and bowed to Mallow. "You don't have to bow to me especially since I am not on my throne at the moment," Mallow told her.

"Really?" Toadette asked happily.

"Really, so who is this Zelda you speak of?" Mallow asked. "Zelda is the princess of this place called Hyrule and we both competed in the Super Smash Brother Melee and Brawl events with Mario, his brother Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and some others and we became good friends," Peach told him."Oh Mario has a brother?" Mallow asked. "I think I have heard of him but I meet him in person."

"That's is right you never have met Luigi. I will have to introduce you to him someday," Peach told him. "How are you parents and Frogfucius?" she asked.

"Grandpa Is doing fine I go to Tadpole Pond to visit him quiet often. As for my parents they are fine that last time I check. I am still getting use to being a prince it is a lot of work and responsibilities. My father tell me since I am the heir to the throne that I have to learn greatly about being a monarch and the teaching are really rigorous especially since I have not been taught from early childhood like most people of royalty are not only that but I have to learn about mannerism too," Mallow explained.

"Yes all people of royalty are require to go through those teaching even Daisy and I. It is probably harder on you because you just figure out you were a prince some while ago, but I have faith that you would master the teaches," Peach told him.

"We all have faith in you too buddy show the people that you are capable of ruling a kingdom," Daisy said.

"Mallow, Mallow, Mallow," Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth cheered

"Geez thank everybody I guess," Mallow said.

"So what brings you all here," Mallow asked.

"Well Daisy and I decide to get a vacation from castle life and get some fresh air by traveling around the world," Peach said.

"We are going to see one of our friends on Yoshi's Island," Daisy told him.

"That is exactly what I am doing getting away from the castle and going on a vacation," Mallow said. "Let me guess you are going to see Yoshi right?"

"How do you know Yoshi?" Toadette asked Mallow.

"Well I meet him on Yoshi's Island when I traveled with Mario," Mallow answered.

"Oh that's is why you know Yoshi," Toadette said.

"So where is Mario?" Mallow asked changing the subject.

"Oh Mario he had to stay behind because he heard rumors that his pasts enemies he defeat are being revived," Peach answered.

"That is not good news that means if Smithy comes back we will be in one heck of a trouble," Mallow told her.

"Do not worry we will be prepared for anything?" Peach told him.

"Yes we will some serious butt kicking," Daisy said.

"So Mallow are you ready the party tonight?" Peach asked.

"You bet and I have brought a very nice outfit to wear," Mallow told him.

"Would you like to sit out here with us," Peach asked.

"Sure," Mallow said and taking a seat on the left side of Daisy.

The discussion then continued.

Meanwhile in Fairy World Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof have finished eating and was ready to return to earth.

"Come on Cosmo let us go see Timmy," Wanda said and Poof them to Timmy's room.

"Timmy where are you sport?" Wanda asked.

"Timmy, Timmy," answer us please Cosmo cried.

"Cosmo let's go check to see if Timmy's parents are here, but we cannot let them see us," Wanda suggested.

The fairies exited Timmy's room and search the bathroom, kitchen, the bedrooms and the living room to found out that no one was in the house.

"No one appears to be here. They probably went on vacation," Cosmo told Wanda.

"Maybe, but why is the screen door busted?" Wanda inquired suspiciously.

"Maybe Timmy parents where so anxious to get on the trip that they busted the screen door," Cosmo joked.

"Well yeah maybe, but they rarely take him with them they usually leave him here with Vicky. I guess we will just have to wait until they come back," Wanda told him.

Poof nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile the adults arrived at the League of Villains hideout, but little did they know since the visit of Deep Toot, Elmer, Sanjay, and Veronica the League of Villains hired more Men in Black security guards so no one will sneak into it.

The one the Men in Black security guards lift up his walking talking and spoke. "Sir we spotting a military tank about to invade your hideout."

"Good shoot them down," King Goobot told them.

"You got it," he said. "All right men that military tank it is an enemy so get ready to aim and fire"

The Men in Black shot at the tank.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Mrs. Turner wondered.

"May be they are confused. Yeah that is it," Mr. Turner said.

"No that is not it there are the enemy that is why?" Sanjay's mother said.

"Stop we came in peace actually we come to seek help from the Heroes of Justice," Sanjay's stepfather announced from the tank.

The other adults look at him confused

"Just pay along," Sanjay stepfather told them.

"Wait how do we know you are not lying?" Man 1 asked.

"Just please take us to see the Heroes of Justice we will explain everything once was get inside just give us time to get ourselves prepared to go see them," Sanjay stepfather told them.

"Psst have you forgotten that one of our children's teachers is part of this organization as well as Vicky the babysitter surely they will recognize us," Mrs. Ibrahim told Sanjay's stepfather.

"Nope I didn't forget," Sanjay's stepfather told her.

"So what is the plan?" Sanjay's mother asked.

"We are going to put on masks to disguise ourselves of course," Sanjay's stepfather told them.

"That sounds like a good idea," Elmer mother said.

"Wait since that teacher and Vicky are part of this organization it might be for good," Elmer's father told them.

"I doubt it with that teacher. He try to get with my wife, but Vicky on the other hand is a kindhearted young lady and take very good care of our children. There is no way she could be evil," Mr. Turner said.

"I do not know she appear to be happy on the news when our children got suck in that hole," Mr. Tang told him.

"You just do not know Vicky that well she is a very nice and take real good care of Timmy while we go on vacation," Mrs. Turner said.

"I agree with Nigel here I would never trust that ugly red-haired freak to take care any of my children. If you were smart you would feel the same way. I always let our nanny do that job," Mrs. Star told her.

"Oh shut up you always have nothing good to say you arrogant witch and hate you," Mrs. Turner told her.

"That was totally uncalled for beside I have a right to voice my opinion if I feel a certain way," Mrs. Star told her.

"Why you!" Mrs. Turner shouted.

"Will both of you please shut up we have to get on with the plan," Mr. Tang said with impatiently.

"Hm," both Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Star said sticking there heads up.

Sanjay's stepfather handled them the face masks and they put it on and exit the tank.

"What with the mask?" Man 2 asked.

"We like to keep our identities a secret," Sanjay stepfather told him.

"Okay then follow just us and if you try any funny stuff the Heroes of Justice will take care of you all," Man 1 warned.

"Yeah whatever," Mrs. Star muttered.

"When they got to King Goobot's room the two men opened the door and entered.

"We already told King Goobot that you wanted to see him," Man 1 said to the masked people.

The adults looked around to see if Vicky and Mr. Crocker were in the room, but when they look there was no sight of them.

"Who exactly are you people?" King Goobot asked.

They all took off their masks and revealed themselves.

Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Ibrahim kicked the two men on the back of their heads and knock them unconscious then they all turned to King Goobot.

"We are your worst nightmare," Mr. Tang told him.

"Well then let me introduce you to my four new mind slaves," King Goobot in a cheerful tone.

"Come out children," he said.

Four children came into the dark corners of the room and there eyes were glowing red for a second. They reveal themselves to be Elmer, Sanjay, Tootie, and Veronica.

"Elmer is that you my boy," Elmer's mother asked.

"Sanjay it is me your mother," Sanjay's mother said.

"Veronica, Veronica your mother is here everything will be all right," Mrs. Star said. running to her daughter, but Mr. Tang grabbed a hold of her hand."Wait something is not right here," Mr. Tang said.

Mrs. Star eyes shifted from Mr. Tang and went to her daughter and stared at her strangely.

All the four children pull out some kind device and pointed it at the adults. They shoot some sticky kind of webs at them.

All of the adult yelled.

They all tried to get away from the web, but to no avail they could not escape.

"Hey let us out of here or I will sue you and press charges against you!" Mrs. Star yelled.

"You can't sue the great King Goobot human beside this city already think the League of Villains are heroes. I think it is about time I show them my true colors," King Goobot said.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Mrs. Star asked.

"The same thing what I am going to do to all of you," He answered and then turned to Elmer, Sanjay, Tootie and Veronica. "Mind slaves please take them away," King Goobot said.

"Yes master," they all said in a mesmerized tone.

"Sanjay do not do this to you mother put us down now," Sanjay's mother demanded.

"Elmer this is your mom speaking put us down or you will receive a severe punishment," Elmer mother told him.

"I do not take orders for you mother," Elmer and Sanjay said in unison.

"Yes we are servants to the great King Goobot we live to serve only him," Veronica said.

"Soon king will rule the entire universe, and eventually time, space, and every dimension to exist," Tootie said.

All the adults then gasped.

"Soon this entire city will be under my control," King Goobot said and laugh sinisterly.

"_This should be easy since these people of this city think the League of Villains are the good guys,"_ she thought.

Back at Flavio's ship the children were finish picking out their clothes. Bobbery and Bomberto purchased hats since they like other Bob-ombs did not where clothes. Both of them also lacked hands they had to use telekinesis to carry their hats.

"Wow you guys can carry stuff in the air that is so cool," Sheen told them.

"Well we do not have hands so it is the only way we can manage," Bomberto told them.

"Where are our rooms because we are going to need somewhere to put our clothes?" Timmy asked.

"Also, I am getting tired I need a place to rest," Chester yawned

"I really do not know. You will have to ask Flavio one we get back to the deck," Bomberto told him.

In the cargo of the ship the sailors were trying to capture the stowaway which was a very familiar female Mowz.

"Please I only sneaked on the ship so I and see so I can get to the location to see a friend of mind," she told them.

"And who is this friend you are suppose to meet?" Toad sailor 1 asked.

"Why it is Mario?" she said.

"Wait a second here you kind of look familiar," the Bob-omb 1 sailor inquired.

"Yes I was with Mario when travel the Keelhaul Key and the Pirate's Grotto and remember when helped him confronted Cortez," the Mowz said.

"She must be the Mowz that travel with Mario to defeat that demon queen," Toad sailor 2 said.

"We should take her to Flavio so he can decide what he is going to do to her?" the Bob-omb sailor 2 asked and pick her up by the tail.

"Hey let me go," the Mowz said struggling to get free.

"Relax we just want to show you to Flavio," the Bob-omb sailor 2 said.

With that said sailors left the cargo room.

The group of children along with the two Bob-ombs made it back to the deck and they saw Flavio sitting down in a nice comfortable rocky chair.

"We are back sir," Bomberto announced.

"Mr. Flavio, can you show us our rooms please I am tired," Chester yawned.

Flavio turned in the direction where Stacey T. was. "Stacey T. please show the kids their room please. He then turned towards the children "I will let you rest since it is afternoon and I want you all to be alert when the party starts tonight since you are our guess," he said.

"Yes sir captain I will be glad to show them their rooms," she said. "Come on children follow me your room are just below the deck."

After that was said the children followed her.

"Can we rest too?" Bomberto asked.

"Absolutely not the only reason I am letting them rest is because they are our guess. You and Bobbery have to get back to work," he said and reached on floor gave Bomberto and Bobbery fishing rods, and Bobbery and Bomberto grabbed them with their mouths since they did not have any arms.

"Go down to the bottom of the ship and join Thriff T. in catching some fish to cook for tonight," Flavio ordered.

"Yes sir we will do our best in aiding Thriff T.," Bobbery said.

"Sir in case you forgot I am an admiral," Bobberry said.

"And that is why I need you to be the head of the fishing crew and give them specific instructions," Flavio told him.

"All right then captain I will do that come on Bomberto let do what the captain said," Bobbery told him.

"Oh, all right," Bomberto sighed and followed Bobbery to the bottom of the ship.

Flavio then beame in deep thought.

_"So I am I going to plan this party tonight. I just became rich a while go so I do not know anything about them, but I cannot let those kids know that they will think I am fool for heading up this party," _Flavio thought.

The group of children followed Stacey T. until she stopped in front of a door and pulled on it.

"All right children this is your room it is of very high quality," she open the door to reveal a very luxurious room with red carpet and nine beds that forms a semi-circle.

"Flavio told me to make preparations to you room why you were all out get your clothes to wear tonight. I must get going so I can get back on duty enjoy yourselves," Stacey T. waved and left.

"This room is so awesome," Timmy said.

"I agree with you Turner it is much better then where we stayed last night," Jimmy said.

"Yes this room is infinity times better," A.J. added.

"Finally we have a decent room to stay in," Trixie spoked.

"Whatever social princess," Chester said

"Chester don't you start argue with Trixie again," Timmy scowled as his friend.

"Whatever, I do not feel like arguing at the moment I am tired," he said walking over to one of the bed and laid down.

"Timmy thank you for standing up for me, but I probably could have handled it myself," Trixie told him.

"There is no need I always stand up for people. Chester just have a distaste for you because of the way you act towards us in the past and he probably has a distaste for females periods since they give him hives. Please give Chester a chance to get use to you my darling," Timmy said.

This then cause Trixie to blush.

"Looks like those two are in love," Carl said.

"Yes did you just see when she brushed when Timmy said 'my darling'," Sheen remarked.

"They will probably start kissing next," Carl added.

"If they do resort to any measures please cover my eyes Carl," Sheen told him

"Mine you own business!" Timmy and Trixie shouted in unison with an anger look on there faces.

"_I guess he will not be coming after Cindy anymore. This is so great," _Jimmy thought.

"_Shoot now that Timmy is in love with that girl that totally puts a dent into my plans to make Jimmy jealous,"_ Cindy thought.

"Guys we probably should be getting some rest for the party tonight," A.J. suggested.

"Good idea A.J.," Timmy said.

"I just wish I had some music I like to listen to pass time," Libby said.

"I know what you mean Libby I would like to perform some experiment right about now, but I did not bring anything of the sort," A.J. said. "I guess there is nothing to do but just rest."

The rest of the children got in the bed to take a nap.

Libby then spotted a television. "Hey there is a TV over there may be I can check to see what is on." she said as she walked up to the television and grabbed the remote from the TV stand. Then she cut the television on and flipped through the channel out of boredom and then turned she it off when she did not find anything interesting.

"_What is with these channels here, there is nothing entertaining on them?" _Libby thought. _"I might as well take a nap like everyone else."_

Libby then find a bed that was available to sleep in and laid down in it.

Meanwhile Trixie was in deep thought while she laid in the bed. _"Why does Timmy still love me after all those time I ignored him and snubbed him. Why doesn't he hate me? Is it because I am beautiful. That is it that has got to be the reason why, everyone always like me because of my beauty and popularity and not for my true self, but he does not seems to mind my tomboyish side though."_

"_Does Trixie really like me. I mean she kissed me two times, When I gave her that love note she liked it, and when I asked her to be my Valentine she turned me down at first, but she agreed to be my Valentine later on, but I decided to go with Tootie because I felt kind of sorry for her. This time though I am not going to miss my chances of being with Trixie," _Timmy thought.

Back on the deck the sailors show Flavio the stowaway.

"So you were the stowaway I was expecting it to be a guy though you are luck that you aren't one because I would have thrown you overboard by now Ms. Mowz," Flavio said Anyway why did you sneak on my ship and did not just pay like everyone else did?" he asked.

"Because the price you put on the ticket was so expensive. Man you are so greedy. I not wealthy like you are nor do I earn a high income so I did not have enough money to pay for them," Ms. Mowz said.

"Whatever you should go out and get a job and make a living," Flavio said.

"I already have a job and I am a business owner too," Ms. Mowz told him._ "Though I steal badges and sale them at my shop."_

"What business do you own?" Flavio asked.

"I cannot tell you that if I do then I would be revealing my secret identity," Ms. Mowz said.

"_I will just have unmask her while she is sleeping,"_ Flavio thought.

"So are you going to do to me?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"I will not let you off the hook if that is what you are thinking missy. I want you to sweep and scrub the deck, polish the all of the ships windows, but lastly and not least I want you to massage by back and my feet," Flavio told her.

"Do I look like your slave?" Ms. Mowz asked him.

"Of course not I personally condone slavery of any type, this is just a punishment for you for sneaking onto my ship," Flavio told ship "The supplies are in the ships storage rooms I will allow Stacey T. to escort you to the nearest storage room."

"_I guess I do not have a choice since I cannot swim away, and I really want to see Mario again. I know he lives on a mainland near Yoshi's Island," _Ms. Mowz thought.

Stacey T. just then reappeared on the deck.

"Stacey T. escort the stowaway Ms. Mowz to the nearest storage," Flavio ordered.

"Right away sir come on Ms. Mowz follow me," Stacey T. said notion her to follow.

Ms. Mowz let out a sigh and then followed Stacey T. _"This is going to be a long day," _she thought.

Elsewhere on the ship few fighters from the Glitz Pit which were Yoshikid, Rawk Hawk, Bandy Andy, and King K. were doing some practice rigorously in one of the exercise rooms on the ship. Jolene, Mush, and Toodles were sitting in chairs on the sidelines watching them.

"That is keep the training up if we want to put on a good show for the Yoshis at Yoshi's Island we have to practice like there is no tomorrow," Jolene told them.

"I could also give them a few pointers too sis just let them battle me," Mush told Jolene.

"That is a good idea Mush. Let's see how they handle going up against the former champion of the Glitz Pit," Jolene said.

Mush clapped his hands to get the fighters attention. "Listen up I all of you am going to do a test on you ability of strength, attack, speed, and defense." Mush announced.

"Ha I go not care if you are the former champ of Glitz Pit Prince Mush, I am still going to Rawk Hawk you and you will be so beat up that you will end up in the hospital," Rawk Hawk said showoff and pumping up his muscle.

"Sure bring it on give me all you got," Mush demanded.

"I never back down from a challenge Prince Mush show me what you got," Yoshi demanded.

"Yes you better not hold back," Bandy Andy told him.

"We are ready for you to fight with you full strength," King K. said.

"Good that is what I want to hear. I will take on all four of you at one time," Mush smirked.

"What?" all of the fighters were astonished by this.

"Are you crazy we might hurt you," King K. told him.

"Do not worry about me you should focus on more on yourself," Mush told them.

"Let's see how you this," Rawk Hawk said and rolled up in a ball in the air head towards Mush, but Mush jumps out of the way and does an air kick on Rawk Hawk.

"Never leave yourselves open for enemies to attack, now who is next," Mush said looking at the group of fighters.

"Wait a second I still able to fight," Rawk Hawk told Mush.

"Well since you left yourself open for an attack that means you have fail the test," Mush told him. "Now who is next."

"Get ready because Bandit Andy will rob you blind," Bandy Andy said posing and then charged at Mush and took his wallet and then looked Bandy Andy in the eyes. "Look like you are the one who let yourself out of guard this time pal." the bandit laughed and teased.

Mush balled his fist and grunted at Bandy Andy. "You got me this time, but I will not lose to the lights of you," Mush said and did a power punch on Bandy Andy, but the bandit kept dodging it.

"You are two slow Prince Mush is this is all the former champ of Glitz Pit has to offer?" the Bandit asked sarcastically. "Now for my finishing move," Bandy Andy then notice that Prince Mush was not in front of him and then let out a gasped. "Huh where did he go?"

Prince Mush was right behind Bandy Andy and did a power punch on him and knocked him to the ground.

"Next," Prince Mush spoke.

"I will give it all I got," King K. said and perform a Power Shell on Mush and the Toad dodges it.

"You are two slow," Mush said in a cocky tone and steps on King K. causing him to fall down and he struggles to give up and then he turns to Yoshikid.

"That leaves you little Yoshi," Mush said pointing to Yoshikid.

"I will shut up for good Prince Mush and show you just how powerful I am," Yoshikid said and tries to gulp Mush but missed.

"You are asking for it buddy," Yoshikid then makes a whistle sound.

Mush said looking at Yoshikid and then laughs. "You think whistling is going to beat me."

Just then stampede of Yoshi's comes and ends up coming and runs over Prince Mush.

"Mush!" Jolene shouted and ran to her brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I guess so," Mush said looking somewhat beat up and then turned to Yoshikid. "That was a great battle Yoshikid. Sorry I got carried away during the fight. I was just so thrill that I had the chance to fight again."

"I see I guess we all can get carried away sometimes. When I fight my opponents I be so anxious to battle and do not even think about losing," Yoshikid told them.

"I guess we have something in command," Mush said.

"Yes I guess so," Yoshi said

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" Mush and Yoshikid laughed cheerfully.

Jolene then puts a smile face at the scene and turns to Toodles. "Toodles what do you think about the test," Jolene asked her.

"It was splendid, splendid indeed but they need more practice of course," Toodles said elegantly.

Yoshikid went into deep thought. _"I cannot wait until we get to Yoshi's Island it is said to be the birthplace of Yoshikind. I also want to stop by to see Gonzales he also lives somewhere near Yoshi's Island."_

Somewhere in a room in the ship a certain wealthy female Boo was fixing up her self by putting makeup on her face. Afterward she put her two red bow back on her head and then turn around.

"So Bootler tell me how do I look," Bow asked.

"You are beautiful Lady Bow you beauty sparkles like no other," Bootler told her.

"Thank you now if you will excuse me I will be outside getting some fresh air, join me if you will," Bow said fanning herself.

"Of course my lady," he said and followed her outside to the dock.

Lady Bow began to watch the ocean and frowns.

"Is something troubling you my lady?" Bootler asked.

"Nothing is wrong I well as can be," she lied.

"_I really miss them. I really enjoyed my adventure with Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Watt, Sushie, and Lakilester when we search for the Star Spirits. I saw Mario recently in Poshley Heights though. He seems to be during quite well and I saw that he has made new friends too," _Bow thought.

"Lady Bow, Lady Bow," Bootler called.

"What is it Bootler can you see I am thinking, it is very rude to interrupt my thoughts," Bow told him strictly.

"I apologize my lady but I just saw Madame Flurrie standing over there," Bootler told her.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place when I you called my name?" Bow asked.

"Excuse please forgive me my lady for my rudeness," Bootler said trembling.

"It is okay I forgive you, but next time when you interrupt me please tell me what it is for right away," Bow told him.

"Yes my lady," Bow said.

Bow then went over to the cloud spirit.

"Excuse me do you mind if I join you?" Bow asked.

"Why it is you the one who we met in Poshley Heights. Did you say your name was Bow?" Flurrie asked.

"That is correct so what brings you here?" Bow asked.

"I came because I was set to do a performance on Yoshi's Island," Flurrie said.

"I saw your performance on television I think that they are really astounding," Bow complimented.

"You really think so?" Flurrie asked and then said. "Thank you so much. So what are your reasons for being here?"

"I just decide to get out of my mansion and explore the world," Bow said.

"I see what you mean also come from an aristocratic family too though when I left the life of acting I went to hide from the world in Boggly Woods I meet a species called punies who reside in Boggly Tree and we became good acquaintances and I decide to stay there in the woods and had a place built, but when Mario came and returned my stole necklace back to me I decide to travel with him, then I eventually resume the role of being an actress afterwards and I regain the thrill of traveling around the world" Flurrie told her.

"Now that is an interesting story it bring tear to my eyes," Bow said and wiped her tears. Would you like to join my me for a while we can talk some more over there where my butler is?" Bow told her.

"Sure why not I still have sometime to prepare for the party tonight," Flurrie said.

Back in Dimmsdale Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were watch a crowd of people rushing to somewhere.

"What going on here Wanda. Why are crowds of people running in the street?" Cosmo asked.

"I do not know, but I am going to get to the bottom of this and find out where Timmy is," Wanda said in an angry tone.

"Does that mean that we are suppose to follow them?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course we are going to follow them now let's go," Wanda said.

Poof then also follows them.

The League of Villains were outside of there hideout while crowd held up posters of the with there logo on it. The crowd cheers for them, worship them, and take pictures of them. The news reporters are at the scene too.

"This is Chet Ubetcha speaking we are at the scene where mayor is about to ask the Heroes of Justice to rule over our town," he smiled

A black fancy liking car came to the scene and the mayor exit's the back door. The crowds then take pictures of him as he walks up to greet the League of Villains.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am the Mayor of Dimmsdale," he said. "On my behalf I am going to appoint you all co rule of this town if anybody think that the Heroes of Justice should not be co ruler then speak out."

Everyone then grows silent.

"Okay everyone seems to be okay with it now I hereby appointed you the official co. rulers of the City of Dimmsdale," the mayor said.

"He, He, He," all of the League of Villains laughed at the town people.

"What is so funny?" the mayor asked.

"You all that is what so funny," Mandie told them.

We have intention of protecting in city we just want to conquer the every universe that exist. You people were buffoons to actually think that the League of Villains were fighting for good," King Goobot said and held up a crystal ball to capture the citizen of Dimmsadale including the Men in Black.

They all yelled and cried out for help.

"You tricked us!" the mayor yelled inside the crystal ball.

"I am not the one who trick you. It was you the ones who thought we were heroes," King Goobot told them.

"You want get away with this," the mayor told him."I already have gotten away with it you fool," King Goobot told him.

The people then started shouting harshly at the League of Villains.

But King Goobot then alternating the sound that can come through the crystal ball making so the people cannot be heard on the outside.

"Do I get to rule the world now?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"Not until we capture the people of Retroville and conquer every last universe also I want to take revenge of those bratty kids for defeating me then I will make their parents my mind slaves," King Goobot said.

"Back to Retroville here we go. I am going to enjoy this," Professor Calamitous said.

"All right then next stop Retroville," King Goobot announced and then all of the League of Villains laughed sinisterly as they got in there hideout and converted back to a blimp then they created a portal and disappeared.

Meanwhile Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof who were hiding in the bushes had heard the news.

"Cosmo they are heading for Retroville we have to stop them somehow," Wanda said.

"But how we are not suppose to let any humans see us especially if they do not know about the existence of fairies," Cosmo told her.

"We will just have to disguise ourselves when we get there," Wanda told him. "Now let's get going."

"Right," Cosmo said.

Cosmo and Wanda hold up their wands while Poof hold up his rattle and they poof themselves to Retroville.

**A/N: **This is the end of chapter five. This is the longest chapter I typed so far. I will try to incorporate the rest of Mario's partners from the Mario RPG video games in future chapters. If you are wondering if the League of Villains just left the city vacant the answer is no they did not. Something is going to happen to the city of Dimmsdale though it will be reveal by the League of Villains in later chapters though. Also let me know if I need to improve on the story or if I made any grammatical areas. Please review and comment.


End file.
